


La magia non è la risposta ad ogni cosa (solo ad alcune cose)

by EthicsGradient



Series: Della magia e delle bombe nucleari (nessuna delle quali è risposta a nulla) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Famiglia anormale, Gravidanza Maschile, M/M, Protettività, Sofferenza/Conforto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Tony è incinto, tutti gli altri non lo sono (eccetto per due settimane ma non conta), la sedia di Fury viene sequestrata, c'è del panico, un po' di SMS, un po' di iperprotettività, tanto tonno, e nessuno svenimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/gifts).
  * A translation of [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



> ### N.d.T.
> 
> _Ottava avventura nel campo della traduzione, stavolta non ho scelto uno dei lavori con il maggior numero di Kudo o di commenti, ma un lavoro che è esageratamente eccentrico, la richiesta effettuata su Live Journal a cui risponde dice praticamente che siccome ci sono molti racconti in cui Loki è incinto, questa persona vorrebbe che fosse Loki che si divertisse a far restare incinti non solo gli Avengers ma anche Coulson, Fury, Hill, qualcuno a caso del dipartimento IT dello SHIELD e anche di più. Per rispondere a questa richiesta, MelonButterfly, di cui non sarà il primo lavoro che tradurrò ha tirato fuori una storia che ho gradito molto, non banale, non sciocca e molto molto romantica come al solito. E' il primo episodio di una serie, divenuta tale grazie al feedback dato a questa storia, perciò spero possa piacervi. Restano validi i soliti avvisi ai naviganti sulle mie traduzioni: Tutte le traduzioni sono effettuate manualmente, gli errori sono miei, se volete segnalate e provvedo a correggere. Tutti i tag e gli avvisi di archivio rimangono quelli del racconto originale, anche in questo racconto Explicit vuol dire che ci sono scene di sesso esplicito, ma come per gli altri racconti, hanno un senso ed un contesto. L'autrice ha scritto il racconto in un unico capitolo, ai fini della traduzione però ho preferito suddividerlo in brani più brevi. Se volete lasciare un commento (buono o cattivo non importa) o pigiare il bottone dei Kudos, se gradite non è necessario iscriversi ne annunciarsi. Buona letttura E.G._
> 
> ### N.d.A.
> 
> Scritto per una richiesta su Live Journal. Onestamente non so come questo sia accaduto.  
> C'è un po' di linguaggio da SMS qui dentro, è tradotto nelle Note.

Con il senno di poi, Tony si rese conto di avere avuto sintomi da settimane, ma al tempo, li aveva attribuiti all'astinenza da alcool - Steve era infine riuscito a farlo sentire in colpa abbastanza da non bere. Tony non era stato sobrio così a lungo da quando aveva tredici anni, e si, era stato bene dopo le prime due settimane (eccetto per le voglie) perciò era stato strano che sintomi fisici tornassero dopo più di quattro mesi, ma Tony non aveva pensato molto alla cosa. Era stata solo un po' di nausea, pressione del sangue bassa, quel tipo di cosa, nulla di troppo drammatico.  
Okay, il mangiare era stato strano. Tony non era mai stato uno che mangiava troppo, ma ultimamente aveva sviluppato una strana fissazione per le arachidi tostate con il miele, ed il tonno in scatola. Era andato così avanti che una notte, Tony era in piedi in cucina e stava mangiando a turno arachidi e tonno ed aveva avuto la brillante idea di mescolarli, due piccioni con una fava. Perciò aveva preso una ciotola e mescolato il tonno e le arachidi e li aveva mangiati con un grosso cucchiaio.  
Più tardi era stato un po' imbarazzato dalla cosa, ma non lo aveva fermato dal rifarlo di nuovo. Sebbene si fosse accertato di non avere alcun testimone, perché davvero non gli serviva. Era stato deriso abbastanza per le sue abitudini alimentari.  
Anche Loki era stato strano. Di solito cercava Tony ogni due settimane, a volte più spesso (e forse Tony avrebbe dovuto vergognarsene, ma era solo sesso, non che si raccontassero l'un l'altro dei segreti, salvo quando Loki aveva voglia di rovinare i piani di qualche altro criminale, e comunque, Loki non era più definito un nemico comunque), ma l'ultima volta che si erano visti, Loki se ne era andato improvvisamente. Erano stesi a letto dopo il sesso, godendosi i postumi ma senz'altro senza coccolarsi; i loro corpi semplicemente si toccavano perché erano troppo pigri per muoversi, tutto li. E improvvisamente Loki si era alzato improvvisamente, aveva messo una mano sul ventre di Tony e aveva detto, ad occhi spalancati, "Oh." Un attimo dopo era svanito. Tony era stato un po' irritato dall'intera cosa (solitamente rimanevano per almeno un altro round dopo una breve pausa) ma chi poteva sapere cosa passava per il cervello di Loki in ogni momento. Lo aveva seccato molto di più di quanto volesse ammettere, comunque, non aver rivisto Loki da quella sera.  
Le cose avevano iniziato a divenire un po' strane quando i suoi compagni di squadra avevano iniziato a sembrare un po' smunti. Nessuno disse nulla fino a che una mattina Clint incespicò in cucine, si spaparanzò su una sedia e gemette, "Questo fottuto microbo."  
Steve borbottò concorde, ma Tony guardò in su. "Che microbo?"  
"Microbo dello stomaco," elaborò Clint.  
"Io e Clint ci siamo sentiti un po' male ultimamente," aggiunse Steve.  
Improvvisamente Tony ricordò la propria nausea. Non era stata abbastanza brutta da preoccuparlo ed era già migliorata comunque, ma si si sentiva male. "Dunque vi siete sentiti male per più di due mesi e nessuno ha pensato fosse strano?" anche mentre lo diceva, Tony si rese conto di quanto fosse davvero strano.  
"Io sto bene," disse Bruce, guadagnandosi un paio di occhiatacce.  
"Anche io mi sento sano," tuonò Thor. Stava in piedi davanti al frigo, tirando fuori cibo che faceva fare smorfie agli altri tenendosi la pancia. Steve e Bruce avevano un idea piuttosto precisa di quello che contava come cibo per la colazione, e gli avanzi di rosticceria non erano contemplati. Clint era semplicemente contrario al cibo al momento.  
"Inoltre, cosa vuoi dire con, due mesi?" chiese Steve, aggrottato verso Tony. "E' meno di una settimana."  
Tony piegò la testa. Si, forse avrebbe dovuto stare zitto.  
"Tony, ti sei sentito male al mattino anche tu?" chiese Bruce, sembrando allarmato.  
"Per due mesi?" aggiunse Steve, con una chiara reprimenda. Tony avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa immediatamente nell'opinione di Steve, ma onestamente, era solo un po' di vomito mattutino, stava bene in un paio d'ore. Se fosse stato più accentuato avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa, ma spariva sempre.  
"Se la metti in quel modo sembra preoccupante," protestò Tony, "Ma onestamente, sto bene. Sparisce dopo un paio d'ore, e in ogni caso, è migliorato ultimamente." Come dimostrazione sollevò un barattolo di sottaceti che stava mangiando. Tre settimane prima, non sarebbe stato in grado neppure di guardare cibo senza la nausea a quell'ora del giorno. I sottaceti gli avevano guadagnato sguardi nauseati da quando li aveva tirati fuori dal frigo, ma Thor stava avendo il peggio con i suoi avanzi di cibo da asporto indiano e pizza fredda.  
"Due mesi!" disse di nuovo Steve, nel modo in cui qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire "L'hai uccisa!" "Per più di due mesi ti sei sentito male e non hai detto nulla?"  
Quello fu il motivo per cui finirono tutti nel laboratorio di Bruce, donando dieci millilitri di sangue ciascuno, anche Natasha, che non era stata molto felice di dover interrompere il suo allenamento mattutino.  
Due ore dopo Bruce arrivò in soggiorno, aggrottato in modo da sembrare profondamente confuso. "Dunque, Natasha, io e Thor stiamo bene, ma Clint, Steve e Tony hanno livelli significativamente alti di hCG nel sangue," disse. Non esisteva una cosa come la confidenzialità paziente dottore per gli Avengers. "Per gli uomini, di solito significa che hanno il cancro." Diede un occhiata a Natasha. "Per le donne, significa che sono incinte." Ma Natasha non si sente male, e il suo sangue è a posto.  
Tony sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. "Perciò, stai dicendo che io, Steve e Clint abbiamo il cancro?"  
"Bene, sembra improbabile, ma dovete ammettere che le nostre vite sono adatte all'improbabile." Spiegò esitantemente Bruce. "Penso dovremo fare tutti una scansione con lo scanner ecografico 3D. Quello che mi rende specialmente perplesso è Steve; con il suo metabolismo avanzato non dovrebbe avere nessun tipo di nausea. Fino ad ora, ha mostrato immunità completa ad ogni tipo di malattia. Inoltre, la nausea non è esattamente spiegata da questo."  
Perciò tutti si diressero verso il laboratorio di Bruce. L'umore era comprensibilmente tetro; era chiaro adesso che non fosse una normale, innocua circostanza. "Tony dovrebbe andare per primo," decise Bruce, "Ha avuto i sintomi per il periodo più lungo e i suoi livelli di hCG sono di gran lunga i più alti."  
Meraviglioso.  
Quindici minuti dopo, Tony si tolse le cuffiette e si diresse verso l'altra stanza, dove Bruce stava fissando i risultati della scansione. Gli altri (Thor e Natasha inclusi, per supporto morale) erano seduti attorno in un identico stato di shock; Clint appoggiava la testa contro il muro ed aveva uno straccio bagnato sulla fronte.  
Tony si aggrottò. "Ehi, cosa succede?"  
"Bene," disse Bruce, sembrando stupefatto. Chiamò una sezione trasversale dell'interno del ventre di Tony e puntò verso un area nel basso ventre di Tony. "Sembra che tu sia incinto."  
"Cosa." Tony si avvicinò a Bruce e fissò l'immagine. L'area grigia, rotonda che Bruce stava puntando perché non molto grande, e dentro ad essa c'era una minuscola cosa raggomitolata con una testa grande quanto il suo corpo. Aveva gambe e braccia ed era certamente li.  
"Circa tre mesi, vorrei dire, giudicando dalla dimensione," disse Bruce sommessamente. Fece un gesto verso il suo computer dove aveva ricercato "Feto grande 4cm" e aveva una pagina aperta su "dimensione media fetale e grafico del peso".  
"Penso che andrò a vomitare," disse Tony.  
Senza parole, Bruce fece un cenno verso una porta che portava ad una toilette. "Clint l'ha già testata per te."  
Sentendosi mancare, Tony si lasciò cadere su una sedia. Voleva chiedere a Bruce se fosse sicuro, ma diavolo, poteva vederlo da se, perfettamente li sullo schermo in toni di grigio. "Ma come cazzo - sono un uomo, non sono neppure biologicamente equipaggiato per la cosa."  
"Si." Bruce fece un gesto verso gli altri. "Così come loro. Stavamo pensando... Loki."  
Fottutamente ovvio. Ovviamente. E Tony non poteva neppure aspettare. Significava che Loki aveva fatto sesso con tutti loro?  
Ad occhi spalancati ed inesplicabilmente ferito, Tony girò la testa per fissare i suoi amici. Sembravano tutti scioccati, ma nessuno di loro sembrava colpevole. Solo Thor incontrò i suoi occhi. "Non so come mio fratello abbia realizzato la cosa," disse, "Ma sembra come una delle sue idee per uno scherzo."  
Ah. Dunque stavano pensando che non fosse accaduto nel modo convenzionale. Questo era buona cosa, ma non significava che Loki non avesse davvero fatto sesso con tutti loro - di certo lo aveva fatto con Tony. Metteva Tony in una specie di dilemma; doveva dire che non era tutta magia?  
Bene, forse non in quel modo.  
"Bene, è un muta forma, giusto?"  
Thor batté le palpebre e poi divenne profondamente rosso. Qualcuno fece un rumore soffocato.  
"Ah," disse Bruce. "Dunque dici..." disse sommessamente.  
"Non c'è modo," disse ad alta voce Clint. "Non ho fatto sesso con un uomo in sette mesi."  
Tony solleva entrambe le sopracciglia. "Con donne?" Loki era magico dopo tutto. Non aveva davvero senso, perché Loki avrebbe messo incinti tutti loro, e perché avrebbe dormito con Tony per buona parte di un anno prima di farlo? Per uno scherzo era troppo elaborato, non stava in piedi. Non aveva senso.  
Clint divenne un po' rosso. "Nop," disse. Steve scosse il capo senza parole.  
Bene. Troppo per quello.  
"Tony?" chiese Bruce.  
Tony batté le palpebre. Oh, Bruce chiedeva se lui - "Bene, si." In effetti, con Loki, circa undici settimane prima, come diceva il grafico. Aveva senso. Sebbene avessero fatto sesso anche quattordici settimane prima e nove settimane prima e sette settimane prima, e non più da allora, perciò perché Tony era rimasto incinto specialmente quella volta -  
Improvvisamente, Tony ricordò l'ultima volta che erano stati insieme e quanto improvvisamente Loki se n'era andato. Lui sapeva. Tony ne era certo.  
Figlio di puttana.  
"Bene, direi che facciamo la scansione di Clint e Steve e poi andiamo avanti da li," disse confortantemente Bruce.  
Mezz'ora dopo Bruce stava socchiudendo gli occhi verso le scansioni del ventre di Steve e di Clint. "Posso vedere un piccolo punto qui," disse, con un gesto verso la stessa area dove era quello di Tony... che lui puntò verso il ventre di Tony. "E' davvero piccolo, comunque. Certamente meno di otto settimane. Giudicando dalle nausee mattutine direi che siete attorno cinque o sei settimane."  
Nausee mattutine. Gesù... cazzo.  
Bruce li guardò tutti seriamente. "Penso sia il momento di contattare lo SHIELD."  
Tre ore dopo Gli Avengers più Fury più Coulson più Hill più Wilson dell' IT erano seduti attorno un tavolo rotondo. Fury sembrava vicino ad avere un attacco isterico.  
"Dunque ricapitoliamo," disse Bruce, sembrava la sola persona calma nella stanza. "Tutti voi, salvo me, Natasha e Thor siete incinti, attorno a sei settimane salvo Tony, che è attorno ad undici settimane."  
"Ucciderò quel figlio di puttana," disse Fury. Era terrificante perché la sua voce era perfettamente calma e gentile.  
Thor si aggrottò. "Apprezzerei se la discendenza di Loki venisse tenuta fuori da questo." Suonava in qualche modo arrabbiato, ma chiaramente comprendeva che era una situazione straordinaria.  
"Quello che voglio sapere," chiese Fury con furia a malapena contenuta (ah, gioco di parole non voluto), "E' come diamine è successo!"  
Ovviamente nessuno aveva alcuna idea (e Tony dubitava molto che Fury avesse fatto sesso con Loki in qualsiasi forma, più che altro perché dubitava che Fury facesse sesso comunque) perciò dopo circa due ore di inutile discussione si separarono, ciascuno cercando un po' di privacy per affrontare la cosa. Le assunzioni generali erano che fosse accaduto probabilmente tramite qualcosa che avevano mangiato, probabilmente non la stessa cosa visto che una sovrapposizione fra gli Avengers, Fury e Wilson dell' IT era totalmente impossibile eccetto se vi fosse stata coinvolta la magia, e che tutti loro semplicemente non sapessero. Bruce probabilmente non era incinto perché le sue cellule cambiavano esponenzialmente quando diventava Hulk, il che era una buona cosa perché nessuno voleva immaginare un irritabile, Hulk incinto. Natasha non era incinta perché lei non poteva, e la sola spiegazione che avevano per il fatto che Thor non lo fosse era che era il fratello di Loki. Era un altro pezzo di prova circostanziale che puntava verso Loki. Tony non menzionò il fatto che lui aveva alcune prove che non erano per nulla circostanziali.  
Non gli serviva, comunque. A quel punto erano tutti certi che fosse stato Loki; non poteva essere nessun altro, e nessuno poteva davvero vedere il perché chiunque altro salvo il Dio delle Malefatte volesse fare tutto questo a loro - e perché avesse voluto fare solo quello anche se aveva avuto la possibilità di fare molto di più.  
Tony decise di non dire a nessuno del sesso. Forse lo avrebbe fatto se vi avesse visto uno scopo, ma per ora non lo aveva ritenuto necessario, e davvero preferiva non affrontare le ricadute. E ce ne sarebbe stata una, e sarebbe stata estrema, non importava se da quando fosse tornato da Asgard dopo essere stato punito (una punizione che Thor non aveva voluto elaborare, e neppure Loki) non aveva fatto poi tanto. Più che altro, Tony aveva l'impressione, Loki sembrava gironzolare e fare scherzi a tutti (inclusi i criminali che gli Avengers combattevano in quei giorni) Ogni tanto creava un piano elaborato quando si annoiava o pensava che loro si annoiassero (non capiva il concetto di "vacanza" e Tony aveva smesso di cercare di spiegarglielo), ma nulla neppure vicino alla magnitudine della prima volta che gli Avengers lo avevano affrontato, e non moriva nessuno.  
Si, Tony non avrebbe esattamente detto che Loki fosse dal lato dei buoni, ma certamente non lo contava più neppure come un criminale. Era più neutrale con la tendenza di prendere in giro tutti quanti, un impulso che Tony poteva certamente comprendere. Che loro due facessero sesso non era davvero affare di nessuno, specialmente visto che sembrava che le gravidanze degli altri non avessero nulla a che vedere con esso. Tony era piuttosto grato del fatto che tutti erano troppo occupati ora a rendersi conto dell'idea del fatto di essere tutti incinti per chiedersi il motivo per cui Tony fosse cinque settimane più avanti di tutti gli altri.  
Dio, era incinto. Davvero non riusciva ancora a crederci. Non aveva aiutato che Thor non avesse del tutto capito che metà del motivo per cui si lamentavano era che loro erano uomini; Lui non sembrava trovarci nulla di strano nella cosa, il che era davvero sbalorditivo e non qualcosa su cui Tony voleva indagare.  
Ma anche mettendo da parte tutto quello, Tony era la completa antitesi di quello che uno potesse considerare un buon genitore. Senza neppure tener conto delle sue attività da Super eroe, era incauto e disattento con il suo corpo, non dormiva abbastanza, non mangiava correttamente. Certo, non beveva più e non aveva più fumato da quando aveva smesso tutte le droghe circa quindici anni prima, ma comunque. Non era adatto a portare un figlio.  
Per non menzionare la sua capacità di essere un genitore. Non aveva alcun modello in quell'area. Aveva sempre avuto problemi a mantenere delle relazioni stabili, con il più recente esempio di Pepper - certo erano ancora amici, ma era servito loro più di un anno per arrivarci dopo la fine della loro relazione. Il fatto che tutti agissero come se avessero visto arrivare la loro rottura quando Tony non ne aveva auto idea confermava solo la cosa.  
Cazzo, se aveva mai avuto bisogno di bere era in quel momento, ma non poteva farlo - onestamente non gli sarebbe importato dell'intera faccenda del "sobrio per 140 giorni" ma anche lui non era tanto stronzo da ubriacarsi mentre era incinto.  
Non sapeva neppure se lo avrebbe tenuto. A fanculo, Bruce aveva esitantemente detto che era altamente improbabile che riuscissero a passare il primo trimestre; i loro corpi semplicemente non erano equipaggiati per la gravidanza. Quello non spiegava come fossero rimasti incinti in primo luogo, comunque.  
E Tony aveva le voglie di arachidi tostate al miele e tonno.  
A fanculo, tutti sapevano cosa succedeva comunque (e davvero, col senno di poi questo avrebbe dovuto renderlo piuttosto sospettoso, non importava il fatto che avesse sempre avuto fasi in cui aveva voglia in modo particolare di un certo cibo). Tony si diresse in cucina, ignorando completamente Natasha, Clint e Steve che erano seduti li sopra a delle tazze di caffè, e si fece una bella ciotola di tonno e arachidi al miele. Mentre lo faceva, improvvisamente ebbe un ispirazione e aggiunse del gelato alla vaniglia, perché era davvero delizioso, quindi aggiunse altri due cucchiai e mescolò tutto abbondantemente con una forchetta.  
"Omioddio, è disgustoso," disse Clint annaspando.  
Ah. Tony aveva dimenticato il suo pubblico. Con la ciotola in mano si girò con espressione di sfida, ancora agitato.  
"Bene, questo spiega perché ultimamente il tonno svanisce." disse Natasha seccamente.  
Tony tirò fuori la lingua, il che era molto maturo da parte sua, ma a fanculo. Era incinto e aveva le voglie di tonno con arachidi tostate al miele e gelato alla vaniglia.  
"Ah, Tony." Steve si schiarì la voce. "Non che io non sia felice di vederti mangiare, ma... pensi che sia salutare?"  
"Non dirmi che non hai fatto alcuna ricerca," rimbeccò Tony. "Finché non sono cose diverse dal cibo, si suppone che tu indulga alle tue voglie." Purché tu mantenga una dieta salutare, ma non lo avrebbe menzionato, avrebbe solo fatto solo in modo che Steve lo assillasse. La dieta di Tony era uno degli argomenti preferiti con cui Steve lo assillava.  
"Ti prego portalo via da me," Clint implorò. Sembrava un po' verde attorno alle branchie, _[era scritto branchie forse voleva dire narici ma boh N.d.T.]_ perciò Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo, gli mostrò il dito medio e marciò via, sebbene non senza mangiarne una grossa cucchiaiata prima.   
Circa un ora dopo, Steve lo trovò in una delle stanze degli ospiti che Tony aveva scelto specificamente perché si immaginava che nessuno sarebbe accidentalmente inciampato su di lui lì. Sedeva sul letto e guardava la TV mentre giocava pigramente con il nuovo progetto per un grande reattore arc, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto divenire commercialmente disponibile prima o poi. Dapprima aveva giocherellato con i repulsori dell'armatura, ma poi si era improvvisamente reso conto che non avrebbe più potuto portarla. In qualche mese sarebbe stato troppo grosso per l'armatura, e fino ad allora non avrebbe potuto neppure partecipare ai combattimenti. Essere strapazzato di certo non sarebbe stato salutare per il bambino. Questo lo aveva fatto incazzare esageratamente inoltre, se era onesto con se stesso, lo aveva completamente terrorizzato. Di certo era arrivato al punto finale di dimostrargli quanto la sua vita stesse per cambiare.  
Se il bambino fosse sopravvissuto, ovviamente. L'aborto naturale era, secondo Bruce, praticamente inevitabile dopo tutto.  
"Stai bene?" chiese Steve, sedendosi sul letto con cautela.  
"Non dovrei fare la domanda io a te?" replicò Tony, senza guardare in su dal tablet.  
Steve sospirò. "Siamo tutti nella stessa barca qui, Tony." fu silenzioso per un attimo. "Non penso sia divertente."  
"Non pensi mai che gli scherzi di Loki siano divertenti." Era vero; Steve indossava sempre quella faccia aggrottata in disapprovazione non importava quanto divertente fosse quello che faceva Loki. Anche quella volta in cui Loki aveva trasformato tutti i politici in gattini, e quello era stato intrattenimento allo stato puro.  
"Si, ma solitamente posso almeno vedere il motivo per cui per qualcuno possano esserlo," ribatté Steve. Disse "alcune persone" in un modo tale per cui Tony si sentì incluso nel gruppo; non era fatto in modo derisorio. Steve semplicemente riconosceva che lui e Tony avevano un attitudine completamente diversa riguardo lo humour. "Stavolta, non riesco a vederlo per nulla. Tu puoi?"  
No, ovviamente no. Non era divertente, e Tony non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso il sospetto che non fosse di quello che si trattava. Non stava insieme, c'era qualcosa che lui non comprendeva, possibilmente informazioni che gli mancavano, e lo faceva diventare matto.  
"Lo sai che non rimarremo così," disse infine Steve quando il silenzio si allungò fra di loro. Non poteva neppure dire la parola "incinto".  
"Si, Steve," ringhiò Tony. "C'era qualcosa che volevi?" si sentiva cattivo a rimbeccare in quel modo al suo migliore amico, ma ora non poteva realmente affrontare Steve e la sua bontà.  
Steve sospirò e si sporse per afferrargli una spalla. "Sono nella mia camera se ti servo." poi se ne andò.  
Tony non vide nessuno degli altri per il resto del giorno, più che altro perché li evitò. Voleva solo entrare in cucina dopo essersi accertato via Jarvis che era vuota, e davvero mangiò della frutta, più che altro perché si sentiva colpevole. Non fece alcun progresso in tutto il giorno nel cercare di comprendere la cosa, ma per come andava, non aveva necessità di farlo.  
Era tarda sera e Tony era in una delle sue camere - quella dentro alla sua officina in cui gli altri non potevano entrare, più che altro perché non potevano entrare nell'officina. Eccetto Steve, ma Steve aveva avuto il messaggio e non aveva seccato Tony di nuovo. Forse Pepper avrebbe potuto, ma lei era lontana per una conferenza tutta la settimana, perciò non sapeva neppure che cosa stesse succedendo.  
Questo si rivelò una cosa buona, perché Loki venne a trovarlo.  
Era buio nella stanza. Tony giaceva sulla schiena e fissava il soffitto; il reattore arc nel suo petto emetteva abbastanza luce per orientarsi. Immediatamente si accorse che non era più da solo.  
Quasi se lo aspettava che Loki si mostrasse lungo l'intera giornata ma aveva saldamente represso il pensiero, perciò adesso che Loki era li non aveva idea di come reagire. "E' tutto uno scherzo?" si sentì chiedere. Stranamente, lui non sembrava arrabbiato; avrebbe pensato di esserlo.  
"No," disse Loki dopo un momento. Si spostò e si inginocchiò sul letto in modo che Tony potesse vederlo adesso con la coda dell'occhio.  
"E che cos'è allora?"  
"Protezione."  
Erano entrambi in silenzio. Tony si sentiva stranamente esausto. Non poteva davvero affrontare questa cosa più a lungo.  
Loki lasciò uscire un respiro e lo raggiunse, accarezzando con le dita il ventre di Tony. Appena sopra il punto che Bruce gli aveva mostrato nella scansione.  
"Tu lo sapevi," lo accusò Tony sottovoce, girando la testa. Loki incontrò il suo sguardo senza batter ciglio. "L'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Tu sapevi."  
"Me ne sono accorto allora," corresse Loki. "Io... non sapevo che potesse accadere. Non lo ha mai fatto prima."  
Tony ringhiò. "Mi sentirei speciale se la metà dei miei amici e un paio di persone con cui lavoro non condividessero l'onore."  
Con un sospiro, Loki ritrasse la mano. "Tu non capisci. Pensavo che forse tu avresti potuto." Guardando giù sul suo grembo per un attimo, Loki visibilmente raccolse i pensieri. "Appena mi sono reso conto che eri incinto, sapevo di dover fare qualcosa."  
"Perciò hai messo incinti metà di quelli con cui lavoro?" sibilò Tony, alzandosi seduto. "Ma che cazzo, Loki?"  
"Non sono realmente incinti, tu imbecille," sibilò di rimando Loki. "Pensaci! Cosa avrebbero fatto i tuoi preziosi alleati se avessero scoperto che eri incinto? Non sono dei completi stupidi, avrebbero capito infine che io avessi qualcosa a che farci. Cosa ti avrebbero fatto allora?"  
Tony fece una smorfia. Aveva pensato alla cosa in effetti. "Mi avrebbero chiamato traditore." Fury, certamente. Gli altri anche forse - di certo non sarebbero stati felici.  
"Ti avrebbero fatto a pezzi," disse Loki, guardando intentamente a Tony. "Ti avrebbero deposto. Avrebbero preso ogni cosa da te, tutto quello che sai e possiedi e sei, incluso nostro figlio. Ti avrebbero rinchiuso ed avrebbero atteso fino alla nascita, e se fossi stato fortunato, ti avrebbero tenuto rinchiuso in qualche laboratorio a continuare a produrre tecnologia per loro. Non saresti mai più uscito, e non avresti mai più visto il bambino. E così io."  
Tony voleva scartare quell'idea e chiamarla paranoia, ma non poteva, perché i fatti dicevano, che non sembrava del tutto improbabile. Lo rendeva nauseato che gli fosse detto così chiaramente.  
Loki mise due mani sulle spalle di Tony e si chinò più vicino. "Gli altri non sono incinti, ma quello che importa è che loro credano di esserlo, e che era uno scherzo. Si aspetteranno di abortire, perciò non ci sarà sorpresa se non andrà da nessuna parte. Ma non saranno neppure troppo sospettosi se tu non lo farai."  
"Non lo farò?" chiese Tony, sommessamente.  
"No."  
Tony chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che Loki lo tenesse su per un attimo. "Dimmi il resto," sussurrò.  
"Non è perfetto," spiegò sommessamente Loki. "C'è un intervallo di quattro settimane fra te e loro, e li renderà sospettosi. Ma c'è abbastanza spazio per il dubbio quindi non ti toccheranno subito, e i tuoi amici ti proteggeranno. Daranno la colpa a me e ai miei scherzi e non sospetteranno per un poco che nel tuo caso è qualcosa di più.  
Tony aprì gli occhi. "E riguardo il bambino?"  
Quando Loki non disse nulla, Tony strinse la mandibola. "Avevi intenzione di portarlo via, vero?"  
Ovviamente lo avrebbe fatto. Nessuna persona sana di mente avrebbe lasciato tenere il loro bambino a Tony.  
"Vi porterò via entrambi," sussurrò Loki. "Se devo. Se tentano di farti qualsiasi cosa. Ma se tutto va bene questo ti terrà abbastanza al sicuro."  
Non avrebbe dovuto far male quanto faceva. "Dunque è il tuo modo per liberarti di me?" Tony si staccò dall'abbraccio di Loki, girò il viso dall'altro lato.  
"Oh, per ... hai mangiato uno stupido a colazione stamattina o è questo che ti rende stupido?" Afferrando le spalle di Tony, Loki lo girò in modo che fossero di nuovo faccia a faccia. "Tu mi hai detto, mi hai detto che divenire Iron Man è la migliore cosa che ti sia mai accaduta. Hai detto che ha dato uno scopo alla tua vita in modo in cui null'altro ha fatto."  
Oh. Si, Tony lo aveva detto durante un momento sentimentale. Era comunque la verità.  
"Non saresti stato felice tenuto nascosto in un luogo sicuro come un tesoro," sussurrò Loki. "Non saresti in grado di affrontarlo."  
Era davvero la verità. Tony si sarebbe disintegrato in sei mesi, ne era sicuro. Eppure..."Dunque porterai via nostro figlio e mi lascerai indietro?"  
Le mani di Loki si mossero dalle spalle di Tony per prendere a coppa il suo viso. "Non vedo alcun modo per cui tu possa rimanere qui e continuare questo e tenere nostro figlio. Mio figlio. Perché è per questo che lo prenderanno, perché è imparentato con me." Il suo viso sembrava angosciato quando continuò. "Ho avuto figli in passato, Tony, e qualcuno me li ha sempre portati via. Non posso lasciarlo accadere di nuovo."  
Tony se lo ricordava. Loki glie lo aveva detto prima, in una notte particolarmente brutta circa cinque mesi prima. Erano entrambi spettacolarmente ubriachi (perché aveva scoperto che Loki poteva ubriacarsi se voleva) e avevano scambiato storie delle loro famiglie scassate. Odino faceva sembrare Howard Stark essere il padre dell'anno.  
E Loki aveva ragione. Tony non poteva vedere alcun modo in cui lui potesse tenere il figlio senza la costante minaccia di rapimento da parte dello SHIELD, e anche se ci fosse stato un modo, Loki non sarebbe stato in grado di vedere il suo stesso figlio. Tony non poteva fargli una cosa simile, non sapendo quanto ancora gli facesse male non poter vedere i suoi altri figli.  
"Tu hai ragione," sussurrò. Comunque, cosa stava anche solo pensando Tony? Non era una figura paterna. Non poteva allevare un figlio.  
Loki lo guardò, il viso addolorato. "Non mi piace quanto non piace a te," disse. "Non voglio che mio figlio non conosca entrambi i suoi genitori. Non voglio che tu debba decidere fra una vita a nascondersi e una vita senza tuo figlio. Ma non so quali altre opzioni abbiamo."  
"Hai ragione," disse ancora Tony.  
Loki rimase in silenzio per un momento. Infine, mise una mano sul petto di Tony, appena sopra il reattore arc, abbassando la sua luminosità per un momento. "Dormi," mormorò, spingendo Tony a stendersi.  
C'era probabilmente magia in gioco, perché Tony in effetti cadde addormentato.  
Due settimane dopo di ciò, Clint riportò la fine improvvisa della nausea mattutina; alcuni test rivelarono che non era più incinto. Nel corso della settimana seguente, tutti gli altri "abortirono" ugualmente, ad eccetto di Wilson della IT e Tony. Quattro settimane dopo la scoperta delle gestazioni Wilson dell' IT non era più incinto. Tony si trovò sotto un intenso scrutinio dopo di ciò, ma mentre le nausee mattutine diminuirono, un rapido test rivelò che lui era ancora incinto. Naturalmente.  
Sei settimane dopo la scoperta della gestazione Tony venne convocato ad un meeting con Fury. L'uomo era sospettoso, ma stava sparando nel buio e non andò da nessuna parte. Dovette lasciare andare Tony senza essere arrivato da nessuna parte.  
Ma quando Tony tornò a casa trovò Thor che lo aspettava. "Dobbiamo parlare," disse seriamente.  
Tony decise di farlo nella sala conferenze; un luogo neutrale dove non sarebbero stati ascoltati.  
Thor lo guardò seriamente. "Questo non è uno scherzo," disse. "L'ho pensato al tempo, ma credo a questo punto che sia divenuto ovvio che non lo è. Tu aspetti veramente un figlio."  
Tony non disse nulla.  
"Ho pensato molto alla cosa," gli disse Thor dopo un momento di silenzio. "Ma io non capisco. Senza questo scherzo, nessuno avrebbe saputo che il bambino è di mio figlio."  
Tony solleva entrambe le sopracciglia. "Thor, nessuno ti ha spiegato che gli uomini qui non rimangono incinti?" non poteva ancora credere che questa fosse una cosa normale ad Asgard, ma certamente sembrava esserlo.  
"Lady Pepper mi ha detto questo," ricordò Thor, "Ma poi mi ha detto che ci sono alcuni uomini nati nel corpo di donne e alcune donne nel corpo di uomini."  
Oh, per l'amor d'Iddio. "Si, è vero, ma è ancora controverso, e non significa automaticamente che sia normale per un uomo rimanere incinto. E in questo caso non lo è," spiegò Tony. Avrebbe detto due parole a Pepper riguardo il confondere Thor del tutto.  
Thor si aggrottò. "Non sono sicuro di comprendere che cosa stai dicendo."  
"Io sono un uomo," disse Tony. "Nato nel corpo di un uomo. Non è un salto difficile da fare, andare da qui a Loki. Ci sono pochissime altre persone su questo pianeta che potrebbero mettermi incinto." non era sicuro di dover spiegare di più a Thor; dopo tutto Thor era il figlio di Odino. Loki sarebbe stato certamente contro il fatto che Thor sapesse la verità, e c'era una quantità di storia fra di loro al riguardo.  
Pensando a tutto quanto, Tony si rese conto che era ad un punto di svolta. Se non diceva a Thor cosa accadeva, Thor non avrebbe potuto aiutarli. Ma se glie lo diceva, Odino poteva finire alla sua porta con l'intenzione di prendere suo figlio e portarglielo via.  
Era tutto relativo a cosa Thor pensasse del fatto che Odino avesse portato via i figli di Loki. Tony aveva fatto i suoi compiti per casa e aveva letto di loro (e rabbrividiva ancora alle storie, perché santo cazzo, nessuna meraviglia che Loki avesse una relazione difficile con la sua famiglia), e Thor non era stato direttamente coinvolto in nessuna delle cose che erano accadute loro per quanto Tony poteva dire, ma non aveva neppure aiutato Loki. Tony non aveva idea di che cosa pensasse davvero Thor, e sospettava che Loki non sapesse molto di più comunque.  
Tony stava per farlo, fare il salto, chiedere a Thor, forse rischiare tutto, ma poi pensò alle cose che Loki gli aveva detto in confidenza e non poteva farlo. Le persone non si fidavano di lui per i loro segreti; semmai lui li scopriva da solo, se gli importava a sufficienza. Ma Loki gli aveva raccontato dei suoi figli, aveva realmente pianto, anche se non aveva lasciato che Tony vedesse. Aveva premuto la schiena contro quella di Tony e gli aveva detto come avevano preso i suoi figli più giovani da lui e li avevano messi sotto accusa perché avevano paura di loro. E quello era stato dopo che avevano fatto in modo che il secondo figlio di Loki uccidesse il terzo e usasse i suoi intestini per legare Loki ad un masso, e questo era stato prima che Odino portasse via Sleipnir.  
Onestamente, Tony non sapeva quali di quelle storie erano più da incubo, e non avrebbe chiesto a Thor riguardo le stesse prima di aver parlato a Loki. Non sapeva neppure se vi fosse stato uno scopo, se avesse potuto aiutarli anche se Thor li avesse aiutati. Forse sarebbe stato inutile.  
Perciò Tony si alzò, disse, "E' stato bello parlare con te, Thor," e lo lasciò andando in officina. Quando fu li mandò un SMS a Loki.  
Non avevano parlato da quando Tony (e tutti gli altri) avevano scoperto la gestazione. Tony si era svegliato il giorno dopo con il numero di Loki programmato nel telefono, ma Loki non lo aveva contattato, e Tony in qualche modo non era stato in grado di farlo ugualmente. Se fosse stato in qualsiasi altro momento, a quell'ora Tony gli avrebbe da tempo telefonato ubriaco, ma senza alcool era un po' difficile.  
Solo non era stato in grado di superarlo da se. Sapeva che il ragionamento di Loki era corretto, aveva perfettamente senso e non era colpa sua, ma c'era una parte di Tony che semplicemente non poteva perdonare Loki per voler portare via suo figlio da Lui. Il figlio di Tony.  
Perché era fottutamente incinto, okay, ed era stato in grado di non pensarci per una settimana, per due settimane, ma quello era quanto aveva resistito il suo auto diniego se non alimentato da alcool o da altre sostanze che alteravano la coscienza. E Tony non riusciva neppure a stare sveglio per più di una notte di fila perché ogni volta che lo faceva sentiva la voce di Bruce nella sua testa, le parole "Ogni genere di stress per il corpo e la mente fa male al bambino" e la lista che Bruce gli aveva fatto di quello che esattamente costituiva lo stress perché non si fidava del fatto che Tony lo sapesse da se.  
E' un bambino. Una minuscola persona che Tony avrebbe fottuto orribilmente e che non meritava di avere Tony come padre, ma non significava che Tony potesse semplicemente tradirlo e andare avanti come prima. Che potesse cederlo a Loki e dimenticare che esistesse. Che potesse anche lontanamente acconsentire solo alla conoscenza che era così che le cose sarebbero andate.


	2. Capitolo 2

Tony non era mai stato uno che metteva le braccia conserte e accettava qualsiasi cosa gli accadesse.  
Meno di due minuti dopo che Tony aveva mandato il messaggio, Loki era li. Era aggrottato in modo preoccupato. "Stai bene?"  
"Si." Tony sedette nella sua sedia. "No."  
Le rughe si intensificarono. "Cosa succede?"  
Prendendo un respiro profondo, Tony disse, "Io non posso... ascolta, non posso semplicemente abbandonare il mio bambino."  
"Io lo capisco," disse Loki; Tony era certo che lo capisse, perciò non capiva perché fosse sorpreso. "Sto costruendo una serie di luoghi sicuri per noi, dove nessuno ci possa trovare. Io... sono anche per te, se vuoi. In ogni momento."  
Si, Tony non se lo aspettava. Aveva pensato che Loki avesse accettato la loro ultima conversazione come una decisione finale. "Non sono sulla terra, vero?"  
Loki piegò la testa. "Alcuni lo sono." L'angolo della sua bocca si sollevò. "Sono cosciente che non puoi sopravvivere senza una connessione internet."  
Tony non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso in risposta. Era premuroso, ed il suo primo pensiero fu che la cosa era inaspettata, ma che era sbagliato. Loki pensava molto, esattamente come Tony, ma al contrario di Tony Loki pensava molto alle persone oltre a tutto il resto. Tony generalmente evitava di farlo.  
"Ma non sei qui per chiedermi di quello," disse Loki. "Non mi hai contattato in sei settimane."  
"Neppure tu," replicò Tony, ma poi lasciò andare; non si sarebbe lasciato andare con una sciocca discussione di cui non gli importava realmente nulla in quel momento. "Io... Io volevo parlarti di questo. Pensi che sia lo SHIELD che la tua famiglia cercheranno il bambino, giusto?"  
Loki mise le braccia conserte. "Tutta Asgard. Sono già stati spaventati dai miei figli." ringhiò. "Divertente il fatto che fu quella paura che li trasformò in mostri invece del contrario."  
Tony annuì. "Ho letto alcune cose al riguardo." Abbassò lo sguardo. "Certamente sono d'accordo con te che gli altri erano i mostri in questo caso, nessuno dei tuoi figli."  
"Ma sento un ma in questo caso," disse Loki, la voce tesa.  
"Non esattamente un ma," lo avvisò Tony, "La prova empirica certamente parla da se. Non abbiamo terreno per assumere che d'improvviso saranno contenti per il tuo settimo figlio. Sto semplicemente pensando... forse Thor potrebbe aiutare?"  
Ci fu silenzio fra di loro per alcuni istanti. Poi Loki disse, "La sola ragione per cui sono ancora qui per sentirti è perché tu hai molto di più da perdere di me."  
Perché era Tony che doveva decidere fra la vita che amava - la vita che era felice di fare per la prima volta da quando poteva ricordare - e suo figlio. "Lo so che c'è una lunga storia fra di voi," Perorò la sua causa. "So che sei arrabbiato con lui, e so che non sono io che posso giudicare. Ma Thor è mio amico, e non sono sicuro che lui realmente supporterà Odino se lui decidesse di prendere nostro figlio."  
"Se Thor non supporterà suo padre, resterà semplicemente zitto," abbaiò Loki. "E se qualcun altro non fosse d'accordo urlerà molto riguardo il rispetto verso il Padre degli Dei e rovescerà tavoli. Non ha mai fatto nulla per aiutare me ed i miei figli, neppure con Váli e Nari, e per quanto lui o io o chiunque altro sapesse al tempo, essi erano del tutto Asgardiani. Avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa, ma semplicemente era stato a guardare. Thor non lotta contro le decisioni di Odino."  
Quello era palesemente contrario alle storie che Tony aveva sentito che avevano portato all'esilio di Thor, ma non lo avrebbe menzionato. "Lui è cambiato, comunque, lo ha detto da se. E' meno impulsivo ora. Adesso usa davvero il suo cervello." Quello era quasi quotare direttamente le parole stesse di Thor; Thor gli aveva mestamente detto una sera che perdere Loki in quel modo, in un modo in cui non era mai accaduto prima, gli aveva insegnato una lezione di cui aveva avuto dolorosamente bisogno.   
"Cosa vorresti che lui facesse che io non posso?" Loki sputò.  
"Non che tu non puoi," Tony si affrettò a rassicurarlo. Piuttosto onestamente, se avesse dovuto scegliere fra andare a nascondersi con Loki o Thor avrebbe sempre scelto Loki. Thor dava nell'occhio, e la magia di Loki era incredibilmente utile, e mentre Thor era caldo e confortante, era anche incredibilmente irrequieto. "Ma che lui è in una migliore posizione per fare. Lui potrebbe convincere Odino a lasciar stare il bambino."  
"E quello sarebbe di aiuto, come?" sbottò Loki. "La tua agenzia farebbe comunque qualsiasi cosa per prendere il bambino. La sola cosa che significa è che potremo essere temporaneamente al sicuro da Asgard, ma Odino è prono a cambiare idea in ogni momento, perciò non significa realmente nulla. Per non menzionare che Odino non acconsentirà alla cosa per iniziare. Lui odia i miei figli."  
"Ma questo figlio sarà umano per metà," ribatté Tony. "Può significare qualcosa. E se Odino acconsentirà a non far del male al bambino io sono sicuro che possiamo convincere lo SHIELD che sarebbe piuttosto risentito se lo facessero loro invece."  
Loki rimase zitto per un lungo momento. "Non credo che ci sia alcuno scopo in tutto questo. Thor non è mai stato dalla mia parte, non contro Odino. E se provi a farlo, non avrai scelta; sapranno che la gestazione non è il risultato di uno scherzo."  
In altre parole, Tony avrebbe dovuto andarsene e nascondersi con Loki ed il bambino, perché la scusa in qualche modo debole che Loki gli aveva costruito mettendo falsamente incinti metà dei suoi associati sarebbe esplosa. Eppure... "Io non penso di poter vivere con me stesso se non ci provo almeno."  
Loki abbassò lo sguardo ed annuì. Tony si aspettava che se ne andasse, ma non lo fece; rimase li invece. Improvvisamente, Tony si rese conto di quanto era passato da quando avevano fatto sesso - più di tre mesi. Doveva essere una specie di record per lui.  
Alzandosi, Tony gli si avvicinò. Il viso di Loki era serio, un po' pallido, la bocca stretta. Tony gli prese la mano. "Vieni a letto," disse sottovoce.  
Loki annuì senza parole e lasciò che Tony lo tirasse nella sua piccola camera. Non si erano incontrati li spesso; di solito usavano degli hotel. A volte Tony diceva a Loki che aveva prenotato una stanza, altre volte era Loki che lo cercava ad una festa sotto forma di un altra persona - all'inizio, Tony sospettava, per vedere se Tony se ne accorgeva, e in un caso probabilmente per controllare se Tony, se lui non volesse dormire con qualcuno che non era Loki. Tony non lo faceva, ma era più che altro perché non ne sentiva la necessità. Lui e Loki si incontravano almeno due, spesso tre o anche quattro volte al mese, e a volte Loki lo accostava nell'officina per una sveltina. Tony semplicemente era piuttosto soddisfatto con la loro sistemazione, sebbene avrebbe voluto che Loki gli avesse dato i mezzi di chiamarlo prima di allora. Avrebbe potuto essere piuttosto utile in passato.  
Quella sera, furono prudenti l'uno con l'altro. Non che fossero sempre rapidi e duri, ma era come di solito lo facevano. Lo avevano fatto anche lentamente, e Tony lo aveva goduto anche a quel modo, ma diveniva impaziente dopo un poco ed aveva la sensazione che Loki condividesse quel sentimento.   
Non questa volta. Si svestirono silenziosamente e poi Loki stese Tony sul letto, prese il suo corpo dalla testa ai piedi. Tony rifiutò di sentirsi imbarazzato; lui era bollente, lo sapeva, e se la sua pancia era un po' più convessa di quanto fosse, bene. Era certamente colpa di Loki.  
"Come è successo tutto questo, in ogni caso?" chiese Tony.  
Loki rivolse gli occhi su verso di lui. "Non l'ho fatto apposta, se è quello che chiedi."  
Tony batté le palpebre. "Puoi smettere di essere così sulla difensiva. Lo so." Fra se aggiunse un 'idiota' alla cosa, ma aveva già imparato che a Loki non piaceva essere preso a parole. Almeno non quando non si trattava di una scenetta sexy. A volte si aggrottava ancora quando Tony lasciava uscire un "tesoro", e quello era del tutto accidentale. Tony chiamava tutti quelli con cui si associava frequentemente "tesoro" ad un certo punto. Certamente "bambolo" non era qualcosa che dicesse spesso, e poteva comprendere il fastidio di Loki in quel caso, ma la sua reazione a "dolcezza" era stata del tutto esagerata. Era strano come non gli importasse di "sgualdrina" ma avesse spinto brutalmente Tony fuori dal letto e non lo avesse lasciato rientrare per mezz'ora la prima volta che Tony lo aveva chiamato "dolcezza". Tony aveva la sensazione che vi fosse una storia in merito, ma non aveva idea di cosa potesse essere.  
"Onestamente non posso dirlo," ammise Loki. Non sembrava felice al riguardo. "La mia teoria migliore è la magia. Non è come la tua scienza. A volte ha una mente tutta sua."  
"Quando la scienza lo fa significa che uno non conosce tutte le variabili e/o ha sbagliato almeno una di esse," spiegò Tony. Essendo stanco di essere fissato, si sporse e tirò Loki sopra di se, evitando che replicasse baciandolo.  
"La variabile che non conosciamo è la mente tutta sua della magia," mugugnò Loki un po' dopo. Raramente lasciava che Tony avesse l'ultima parola in una discussione; avevano fatto del grande sesso rabbioso come risultato della cosa, perché Tony non era così bravo ad arrendersi ugualmente.  
Ma non quella sera. Le mani di Loki erano stranamente gentili mentre scivolavano sulla pelle di Loki, curvando attorno alle sue costole, rallentando sulle clavicole, il reattore arc, i suoi capezzoli. Impaziente e troppo eccitato a causa del lungo intervallo fra ora e l'ultima volta che avevano fatto questo, Tony si sporse per accarezzare l'erezione di Loki, facendolo mugolare.  
"Dal lato positivo," grugnì Tony, "Non importa come questo finirà, faremo questo molto più spesso."  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" Chiese Loki senza fiato. Lasciò che Tony li rovesciasse, allargasse le sue gambe per fargli posto. Non apprezzò molto quando Tony tolse la mano dal suo cazzo per cercare il lubrificante nel comodino, ma quando Tony allineò i loro cazzi e li avvolse nella mano bagnata sembrò molto più contento, se i rumori che produceva erano qualcosa su cui basarsi.  
Tony si concentrò nel portare entrambi in cima; in ritardo, si rese conto che non avrebbe dovuto invertire le loro posizioni. Avrebbe potuto usare la mano libera per pizzicare i capezzoli di Loki, gli piaceva molto il rumore che Loki faceva quando lui lo faceva, un gridolino stridulo che altrimenti non faceva mai. Era incredibilmente bollente avere Loki sotto di se in quel modo, comunque, le gambe aperte e le anche che si dimenavano con ogni passaggio della mano di Tony. Si, era bravo a farlo.  
Oh, ed aveva anche una bocca. Piegandosi giù, Tony passò la lingua su un capezzolo, lo guardò indurirsi quando soffiò aria fresca sopra ad esso. Poi avvolse le labbra attorno ad esso e succhiò forte. Loki gemette e mugolò il suo nome, una mano che si infilò fra i capelli di Tony mentre l'altra scivolava sulla sua schiena, le dita che graffiavano segni rossi sulla sua pelle.  
"Tony," gemette Loki, e Tony lasciò andare il suo cazzo e si concentrò totalmente per far venire Loki. Non ci volle assolutamente molto; non un minuto più tardi Loki stava lanciando la testa indietro e chiamando il suo nome mentre veniva. Tony amava guardarlo, lo aveva sempre fatto, sebbene la ragione fosse cambiata nel tempo. All'inizio era semplicemente per la fretta di sapere che era stato lui a portare Loki - un dio e una specie di nemico! - a venire, ma a quel punto era molto meno auto compiacimento e più orgoglio. Loki era solo incredibilmente, a Tony non piaceva molto usare parole come bello ma si applicava in quel caso, quando veniva.  
Perciò per un momento semplicemente guardò, ma quando Loki, respirando affannosamente, aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, si ricordò che era anche lui in mezzo a qualcosa. Era molto cosciente degli occhi di Loki su di lui quando afferrò il suo cazzo ed iniziò ad accarezzarselo; era bollente. Tony non era qualcuno che si sentiva mai imbarazzato alla cosa, e gli piaceva essere guardato. C'era qualcosa riguardo l'intensità dello sguardo di Loki, come Tony poteva quasi sentire i suoi occhi su di lui.  
"Vieni sopra di me," Miagolò Loki, allargando anche di più le gambe e presentandogli il suo corpo. Si, Tony non aveva bisogno di inviti, ma era quasi mozzafiato - non gli servì molto per seguirlo.  
Più tardi, dopo che si erano ripuliti più o meno con dei fazzoletti, giacquero insieme, Tony sulla schiena con Loki piegato attorno al suo fianco. "Parlerai con Thor vero?" disse Loki piuttosto sommessamente.  
"Si." Tony contemplò se avesse dovuto dirlo o meno, ma lo trovava corretto. "Mi piacerebbe che ci fossi anche tu, se vuoi." Era più un problema fra Loki e gli Asgardiani, dopo tutto; Tony a malapena conosceva l'entità della cosa, non importava quanto avesse letto al riguardo. Quei poemi Midgardiani non spiegavano esattamente perché cazzo accadeva qualcosa, e che diavolo stava facendo Thor quando la sua gente usava gli intestini del figlio di Loki per legarlo ad una fottuta pietra.  
Si, Tony era in effetti un po' incazzato al riguardo, ma davvero. Non poteva pensare ad alcuno scenario davvero, nulla che qualcuno avesse fatto per meritare quel tipo di destino. E se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato da quei poemi era che gli Asgardiani erano piuttosto prevenuti per quel che riguardava Loki - non era Loki, dopo tutto, che era andato su Midgard a raccontare quelle storie. Non poteva essere stato, perché dipingevano Loki come un ingannatore cronico ed un bugiardo e una persona del tutto sgradevole, malvagia, e Tony sapeva come fatto certo che nessuna delle cose era vera. Sapeva anche per certo (e da due fonti) che molti Asgardiani credevano tale cosa fosse comunque vera.  
"Perché?" la voce di Loki era dura.  
"Perché tu conosci Asgard molto meglio di me," disse logicamente Tony - sapeva che non sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte con le emozioni, e "Perché lui è tuo fratello" sarebbe stata probabilmente la peggiore cosa da dire. Loki era ancora comprensibilmente sensibile riguardo l'intera cosa del fratello, sebbene Tony onestamente pensasse che stesse scorrettamente biasimando Thor. Neppure Thor aveva idea, dopo tutto, ma sfortunatamente, Thor era il solo da biasimare disponibile.  
"Tu sei preoccupato," realizzò Loki, sorpreso.  
"Ovviamente sono preoccupato," si irritò Tony. "Non voglio che a questo bambino accada lo stesso che è accaduto ai tuoi altri figli." E non che lui credesse che Thor avrebbe attivamente partecipato alla cosa - neppure se in qualche modo lo avesse fatto con gli altri - ma non c'era probabilmente molto che Thor potesse fare se suo padre avesse deciso di essere coinvolto.  
Posando entrambe le mani accanto alle spalle di Tony, Loki si spinse su e guardò verso di lui. "Non lascerò che accada." la sua voce era dura. "Io ero solo uno degli attori, prima d'ora. Se loro facessero qualsiasi cosa a questo bambino, se anche osassero toccarlo, vivranno solo quanto basterà a pentirsene."  
E siccome Tony aveva un talento unico per dire sempre la cosa sbagliata, quasi disse "quindi sarebbe un brutto momento per parlare di aborto". Fortunatamente, nell'ultimo anno o giù di li aveva imparato ad applicare un lieve filtro cervello bocca, più che altro perché Steve aveva uno sguardo da cucciolo preso a calci come nessun altro e lo usava con Tony senza alcuno scrupolo. Non era neppure qualcosa a cui avesse seriamente pensato - bene, quella era una bugia, lo aveva considerato spesso. Sarebbe stata la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi, e Tony non aveva opposizioni morali all'aborto (pensava di essere l'ultima persona che avesse diritto di dire a chiunque cosa fare del suo corpo).  
Ma in quel caso, sarebbe anche stato un grave atto di codardia, scappare da tutti i suoi problemi, per non menzionare che Loki non lo avrebbe mai, mai perdonato. La cosa faceva schifo e lui era terrorizzato e ben oltre il punto in cui non potesse ammetterlo con se stesso (ed era fottutamente incinto, dio, quello era qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato, era un uomo per l'amordiddio), ma quelle erano le carte che gli erano state date. Adesso Tony doveva trovare un modo per giocarle con il miglior risultato possibile.  
Era buona cosa che Tony fosse bravo a bluffare. Anche meglio avere Loki accanto a se, lui era chiaramente bravo a rovesciare il tavolo, bruciando tutte le carte e sparando agli altri giocatori prima di prelevare tutti i loro soldi se tutto il resto falliva.  
"Io ti credo," disse Tony sottovoce. Sporgendosi, pettinò i riccioli di capelli neri ribelli che cadevano sul viso di Loki dietro il suo orecchio. "Preferirei solo che cercassimo di fare tutto quello che possiamo per prevenire che diventi necessario."  
"Ti rendi conto che quella è la sola ragione per cui sto anche solo considerando di parlare a Thor," disse con tensione Loki. E perché era Tony che doveva potenzialmente abbandonare ogni cosa, non importava quale scelta facesse.  
"Si, lo so." Tony sollevò il suo viso. "Perciò ci sarai?"  
"Forse," fu tutto quello che disse Loki, giacendo di nuovo al suo fianco con la schiena verso Tony. Lo faceva spesso e all'inizio Tony lo aveva preso come un segnale per cui aveva bisogno di spazio. Ma era stato abbastanza ubriaco una volta da attaccarsi alla schiena di Loki come un ostrica e Loki non aveva protestato. Tony aveva quindi preso il volgergli la schiena come un invito a fare il cucchiaio da allora, e fino ad ora, Loki non lo aveva scoraggiato.  
Stavolta fu lo stesso. Tony avvolse se stesso attorno al corpo accoccolato di Loki, passò un braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo tirò un po' più vicino prima di arrangiare le lenzuola sopra di loro. Non era caduto addormentato così velocemente come l'ultima volta che Loki era li, ma neppure giacque sveglio per ore come era stata la norma per le ultime due settimane.  
Loki era ancora li quando Tony si svegliò il mattino dopo; non era la normalità ne era inusuale, lo facevano a volte si altre no. E neppure era inusuale che Tony si svegliasse con Loki che lo guardava. "Tu sei davvero strano," fu la prima cosa che Loki gli disse, il che non era inusuale ugualmente. Loki aveva l'abitudine di fare affermazioni apparentemente casuali, fuori contesto.  
"Grazie," mugugnò Tony. Seppellendo la sua testa nel cuscino, sbadigliò e stese una gamba - non poteva fare entrambe contemporaneamente o sarebbe rotolato sulla pancia e adesso non poteva sopportarlo, stranamente (perché non mostrava molto e gli era stato detto da internet che non era problematico in quello stadio).  
Una mano scivolò lungo la sua spina dorsale, dita che puntavano in basso, facendolo sospirare. "Stai per imbarcarti in un viaggio per il caffè?" affermò più che chiedere Loki, sembrando divertito.  
"Non posso, la caffeina fa male," gemette Tony. "Non più di una tazza al giorno, due se istantaneo."  
Loki saggiamente si trattenne dal prenderlo in giro. Tony avrebbe potuto staccargli la testa a morsi; non poteva avere caffeina, non poteva avere alcool, la sua vita praticamente faceva schifo in quel momento. Tutto quello che aveva era il cioccolato (di cui non aveva tecnicamente il permesso di mangiare molto comunque, ma cazzo, meritava della dannata cioccolata) e tonno con arachidi al miele. Ultimamente con gelato alle fragole, perché dopo aver mangiato il gelato alla vaniglia era divenuto crudamente conscio di quanto secca fosse la combinazione da se ed aveva iniziato a provare cosa metterci dentro per renderla più morbida. La cosa più difficile era non farlo divenire il suo gruppo alimentare principale, davvero.  
"Tu sei sano, comunque," disse Loki. Non era una domanda, e questo fece in modo che Tony lo guardasse con un occhio.  
"Ne sei certo?" improvvisamente si ricordò come Loki sapesse che era incinto prima di chiunque altro, e si girò sulla schiena in modo da fare in modo di guardarlo meglio. "Controlli spesso il mio corpo?" ah, brutta scelta di parole. "Magicamente, voglio dire." Era conscio che Loki lo controllava ogni tanto, ma fino ad ora non gli era mai venuto in mente di domandarsi quanto spesso lo facesse.  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Ovviamente. Devo essere sicuro che la persona con cui dormo sia sana, o no?" Specialmente ora, non gli servì aggiungere.  
Tony non era certo di cosa farsene della cosa. Aveva la sensazione di dover essere offeso in qualche modo, a disagio, ma realmente non lo era. Salvo una volta quando Loki si era offerto di togliere gli shrapnel dal suo cuore, si era sentito come se la sua privacy fosse stata invasa. Loki non lo aveva suggerito di nuovo.  
"Hai cambiato cose?"  
"Si." Loki si aggrottò. "Riparazioni. Lo sai questo." Ovviamente lo sapeva, quando lui era ferito Loki passava una mano su di lui e lo guariva. Tony aveva sempre trovato i paralleli con la religione piuttosto divertenti, visto che Loki era in effetti un dio e tutto il resto.  
"Si, solo che non ci ho mai pensato." Stirandosi propriamente, Tony sospirò e batté le palpebre a Loki. "Solo per curiosità, cos'altro hai riparato?"  
"Danni alle ossa," rispose prontamente Loki, "Fratture guarite sono ancora più fragili del resto dell'osso, perciò le ho migliorate. Danni agli organi, specificamente al cuore e al fegato." Fece spallucce. "Piccole cose."  
Giusto. "Dunque non dovevo neppure smettere di bere?"  
"Bene, quella è una buona cosa che tu l'abbia fatto perché avrebbe potuto danneggiare il bambino prima che mi accorgessi della tua gravidanza," Gli disse Loki.  
C'era una mancanza in quella linea di ragionamento, comunque. "E se io avessi iniziato a bere di nuovo fra il momento in cui te ne sei accorto ed il momento in cui io me ne sono accorto?"  
Gli guadagnò un occhiata. "Non lo avresti fatto. Lo avevi promesso al tuo amico."  
Bene, si, ma. "Ho spezzato promesse prima."  
"Non questa, non a meno che fossi sotto molto stress." Loki sembrò molto sicuro della cosa; Tony desiderò avere la stessa fiducia in se stesso.  
Loki passò le dita sopra alla pancia di Tony, sembrando pensieroso. "Anche il bambino è sano."  
"Lo hai fatto tu?" chiese Tony. Non gli piaceva come suonava la sua voce, in qualche modo strana.  
"No," disse Loki. "Ti sei preso buona cura di entrambi voi." I suoi occhi erano attenti in un modo in cui Tony non si sentiva molto a suo agio; lo facevano sentire come se i suoi problemi fossero stati denudati.  
"Bene," disse ad alta voce, sedendosi, senza guardare a Loki. "Questo è bene." Alzandosi iniziò a infilarsi gli abiti sparsi del giorno prima. "Sei fortunato che non ho più le nausee mattutine, sarebbe stato molto meno piacevole allora."  
Loki gli lasciò il suo goffo cambio di argomento, alzandosi anche lui.  
"Quando vuoi che parli a Thor?" chiese Tony, passando una mano fra i suoi capelli in un futile tentativo di domarli in qualche modo.  
"Quella è una tua decisione," gli disse Loki. "Basta che tu sia cosciente del fatto che potresti dover venire via con me immediatamente."  
Si, Tony non ci credeva molto. Non credeva che Thor sarebbe corso da Odino o dallo SHIELD, immediatamente dopo aver scoperto che la gravidanza di Tony non era il risultato di uno scherzo o un incidente. Thor era, dopo tutto, quello che reagiva molto riguardo i sentimenti negativi mirati verso suo fratello. Continuava a dire che Loki non aveva fatto nulla di molto cattivo dal suo ritorno e che era stato punito per l'invasione della Terra che aveva condotto alla creazione della squadra. Ma Thor era sempre stato un argomento molto delicato fra loro due, perciò non disse nulla.  
"Penso che lo farò presto," disse Tony. "Ti mando un SMS?"  
"... si." Loki prese fiato. "Apprezzerei se mi contattassi più regolarmente per dirmi come stai allo stesso modo."  
Tony gli mandò uno sguardo a occhi socchiusi. "Puoi contattarmi anche tu, lo sai."  
Loki sembrò stupefatto. Indovina cosa, Tony era incazzato al riguardo. Fino a che Loki gli aveva dato il suo numero, Tony non aveva alcun modo per contattarlo. Lo aveva sempre seccato ma capiva che Loki aveva bisogno di non essere legato. Ma Loki davvero avrebbe potuto dirgli della gravidanza, e che non contattasse Tony lo irritava davvero. Si, Tony sapeva che non significava che a Loki non importasse, ma era dannatamente come lo faceva sentire.  
"Molto bene." L'espressione di Loki era pensierosa. "Lo farò." Andando verso Tony si chinò a baciarlo sulle labbra prima di svanire senza un altra parola.  
Borbottando fra se, Tony si diresse di sopra alla sua altra camera da letto - aveva una doccia nell'officina per le emergenze, ma era minuscola e aveva solo un piatto doccia, quindi preferiva molto di più quella nel suo bagno principale. Quando fu pulito mangiò qualcosa per colazione, la terrina di frutta che Bruce aveva indicato dovesse essere sempre pronta per Tony e dei Waffle. Steve aveva l'abitudine di preparare colazione per tutti quanti perché si alzava presto, e faceva la sua espressione da cucciolo se il cibo non veniva mangiato. Non che Tony avesse problemi con quello ultimamente, era genericamente famelico in quei giorni.  
Stava pensando a quando parlare a Thor - o meglio pensando a come avrebbe dovuto pensare di farlo, ma non vedeva realmente il problema. Era quasi certo di potersi fidare di Thor, e se si fosse rivelato vero il contrario, nessun tipo di preparazione avrebbe reso più facile per lui andarsene da li. Molto tempo prima, aveva implementato un comando in Jarvis, che se scatenato da una frase o dalla sua morte, avrebbe cancellato tutto il suo software e distrutto il suo hardware, lì ed in ogni altro luogo. E non c'era molto altro di grande valore per lui - almeno nulla che potesse portare con se.  
Ma quando avesse fatto ciò, non avrebbe avuto nessuno di cui fidarsi per quelle cose e che sarebbe stato in grado di tenere se stesso al sicuro. Adesso lo aveva.  
Perciò Tony passò la giornata inventando e costruendo un hard drive con la capacità di memorizzare tutte le sue cose, ed ehi, guarda caso! Se tutto andava bene, quello era un altro miliardo per le Stark Industries. Quando quello fu fatto sedette nella sua sedia e ci ragionò sopra. Jarvis non sarebbe stato di molto uso, memorizzato su un hard drive e non implementato in una casa del tutto automatizzata. Discussero la cosa insieme e infine Tony decise che, se il peggio fosse arrivato, poteva adattare un armatura ed adattare Jarvis e portare i due insieme. Poi avrebbe avuto un maggiordomo robot, il che sarebbe stato fantastico. Un po' in stile Bruce Wayne, con il fatto di nascondersi nelle caverne (bene, probabilmente non caverne reali, ma metaforicamente parlando) e il lottare contro il crimine in modo illegale. Se avessero ancora lottato contro il crimine, che avrebbero anche potuto evitare visto che si nascondevano. Forse Tony si sarebbe unito a Loki nel rendere le cose scomode allo SHIELD invece, tenendoli occupati in modo che non potessero concentrarsi del tutto nel trovarli. E Tony probabilmente sarebbe stato piuttosto incazzato se avesse dovuto lasciare tutto, solo perché volevano rubare suo figlio e possibilmente anche lui, per non menzionare le sue cose. Sarebbe certamente stato divertente.  
Perciò Tony prese una delle sue armature e la modificò in modo che Jarvis potesse, dopo aver cancellato e distrutto tutto il resto entrarvi e alzare i tacchi da li. Tutto sommato, gli servirono, assieme alla compilazione dell'hard drive, due giorni. Il mattino del secondo giorno, ricevette un SMS da Loki, "come te la passi". Sembrava un po' confuso, come se Loki non sapesse come mandare gli SMS - probabilmente era così. Pensandoci, Tony era sorpreso che Loki sapesse come creare un SMS in toto, sebbene Tony avesse mandato SMS in sua presenza e gli avesse spiegato l'uso, perciò probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto. Tony si divertì a rispondere "AAS BB 143 <3" immediatamente seguito da un "SNCR". Cadde quasi dalla sedia quando Loki spedì indietro "SED, 1432", Seguito da uno sprezzante "So come si usa Google". Ridacchiando fra se, Tony spedì "GTK" e tornò al lavoro.  
Nel pomeriggio, Tony finì la preparazione e mandò a Loki un SMS veloce, "GAS?" a cui Loki replicò "BRT, GYPO". Tony stava ancora ridendo quando Loki apparve; quasi si soffocò quando Loki piegò la bocca e disse, "Vedo che hai ancora addosso i pantaloni." Loki dovette tenergli la spalla per evitare che cadesse dalla sedia.  
"Ho delle cose per te," riuscì a dire Tony quando si fu in qualche modo ripreso. Con un gesto verso due scatole, spiegò, "Quella è tutta la mia roba, le mie armature portabili e un armatura per Jarvis. "Inoltre delle cose che Tony reputava potessero servire, come un paio di reattori arc di ricambio per se. Sebbene se il peggio fosse venuto, Loki poteva semplicemente guarirlo - non c'era modo che Loki lo avesse lasciato morire in quel modo. Ne Tony avrebbe voluto che Tony lo facesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> Linguaggio SMS [N.d.T.]  
>  AAS BB 143: Vivo e sorridente baby io ti amo (alive and smiling baby I love you)  
> SNCR: mi spiace non potevo resistere (sorry could not resist)  
> SED, 1432: Hai detto abbastanza tesoro, ti amo anche io (said enough darling, I love you too)  
> GTK: Buono a sapersi (good to know)  
> GAS: Hai un secondo (got a second)  
> BRT, GYPO: arrivo subito, togliti i pantaloni (be right there, get your pants off)  
> _


	3. Capitolo 3

"Li devo mettere al sicuro." dedusse Loki.  
La cosa rese serio Tony molto in fretta. "Esatto. Nel posto più sicuro che hai, perché tutto qui sarà distrutto se devo andare. Questo sarà tutto quello che mi resterà."  
Loki annuì e non commentò. "Ti piacerebbe che tornassi dopo che ho portato questi via?"  
"Se vuoi." Tony alzò la testa. Loki non glie lo aveva mai chiesto prima. "Presumevo che fossi impegnato, non mi rivedi di nuovo così spesso."  
"Non hai mai chiesto," Loki indicò. Prima che Tony potesse dire altro svanì, portando con se le casse.  
Quando Loki non tornò Tony fece spallucce e si diresse di sopra per controllare cosa facevano i suoi amici. Le cose erano un po' tese ultimamente, con la gravidanza di Tony che continuava; Tony era piuttosto cosciente del fatto che lo SHIELD era sospettoso e che i suoi amici probabilmente non potevano evitare di accorgersene, ma lo shock di Tony quando lo aveva scoperto era stato legittimo e si fidavano di lui. Non era sicuro se avesse dovuto sentirsi in colpa per la cosa o meno.  
Lui e Clint fecero qualche round sulla Xbox, sebbene fosse meno vivace del solito perché Clint non aveva più il permesso di colpirlo o prenderlo a calci (lo aveva fatto una volta, per sbaglio, perché si era dimenticato ed aveva avuto un severo e mortificante pistolotto da Steve. Poi cenarono tutti insieme, continuando con un film. All'inizio, Tony ebbe un SMS, "WRU". Sentendosi un po' colpevole rispose, "SRY, team bonding, non pensavo tornassi, dammi 2h?" il "SOK" che ricevette non suggeriva che Loki fosse arrabbiato; avrebbe continuato con lo scherzo se lo fosse stato.  
Era una buona cosa, perché Steve lo prese da parte dopo il film. Quella invece non era una buona cosa; era incredibilmente spiacevole in effetti, apparentemente per Steve quanto per Tony, perché Steve continuava a spostarsi da un piede all'altro. "Tony..." iniziò, "dobbiamo parlare?"  
Come sempre, Steve avrebbe trovato un modo sottile per chiedere cosa diavolo stesse succedendo senza far sembrare che Tony nascondesse qualcosa a loro anche se lo stava davvero facendo.  
"Non ancora," disse Tony prima di poterci pensare. Poi sobbalzò.  
Steve lo guardò in modo inquisitorio. Poi annuì, disse "Va bene, Tony" e gli diede una pacca sulla schiena prima di andarsene.   
Loki aspettava nel letto di Tony nell'officina, leggendo un libro. "Che cos'è quella faccia," chiese senza guardare in su quando Tony entrò.  
"Le persone chiaramente sanno che sta succedendo qualcosa." Tony fece una smorfia ed iniziò a spogliarsi.  
"Naturalmente," commentò Loki "Non sono completamente stupidi." Era probabilmente la cosa più gentile che avesse mai detto degli amici di Tony.  
Nudo, Tony si arrampicò sul letto, prendendo un tablet per giocherellarci. Era piuttosto domestico; non facevano solitamente quel tipo di cosa, almeno non la sera. Negli hotel, in effetti spesso sedevano a letto insieme nel mattino, prima o dopo colazione. "Penso dovrei dirglielo dopo che avremo parlato con Thor."  
Loki fece spallucce e lo guardò. "Non credo ancora che la cosa possa andare bene."  
"Ma se lo facesse," premette Tony, "Voglio dirglielo."  
"Cosa vuoi dirgli?" chiese Loki curiosamente.  
Tony fece spallucce. "Che non è per nulla un incidente - almeno non nel senso che non abbiamo fatto sesso. Loro probabilmente vorranno sapere come è successo."  
Mettendo via il libro, Loki lo guardò. "Quali sono esattamente le tue aspettative? Supponendo che tutto vada bene e tu e il bambino siate al sicuro restando qui, il che è incredibilmente improbabile."  
"Lo so." Tony prese un respiro profondo. "Migliore scenario? Posso stare qui e continuare a fare le cose degli Avengers senza dovermi preoccupare che chiunque faccia nulla a nostro figlio. Anche meglio sarebbe se tu potessi rimanere ugualmente, se è quello che vuoi."  
"Io starò dove sarà il bambino." Era un affermazione, niente di meno.  
Tony non pensava neppure di protestare. "Okay, quindi quello è il caso migliore. Caso peggiore è che tutti vogliano prendere il bambino, quindi dovremo andare a nasconderci. Quali compromessi possiamo fare?"  
"Il caso peggiore è che vogliano portar via te ed il bambino," corresse Loki. "Un compromesso, se vuoi farlo, potrebbe essere che tu stessi qui e continuassi come ora mentre io e il bambino andiamo."  
Si. Tony abbassò lo sguardo e si sentì come feccia per non sapere se potesse andare con Loki e il bambino o rimanere.  
"Mi spiace," disse sottovoce Loki. "Non è giusto che tu sia quello che deve fare tutti i sacrifici."  
No, non lo era, ma non era davvero colpa di Loki. Ma - "Se potessimo restare insieme ma non qui?"  
Loki si aggrottò. "Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Bene, è piuttosto improbabile che lo SHIELD sia d'accordo che tu resti nel quartier generale, ma se noi potessimo stare in un posto diverso qui vicino ed io venissi solo se necessario?"  
"Non importa dove stiamo, basta che non cerchino di controllarmi," lo informò lui fermamente.  
Tony era eccitato a saperlo; pensava che avrebbe potuto avere problemi al riguardo. Si, lo SHIELD era piuttosto acido riguardo Loki a causa della cosa dell'invasione, e avevano ragione, ma Thor aveva detto che era stato punito al riguardo, Odino diceva che era stato punito al riguardo. Non c'era modo che potessero punirlo di nuovo per quello, non importava quanto ne avessero voglia. E da allora, il massimo che aveva fatto era stato ingannare; non aveva ucciso nessuno, e in effetti li aveva aiutati ogni tanto contro altri criminali. Tony non aveva idea di quali diavolo di motivazioni avesse Odino per aver ucciso gli altri figli di Loki, ma sperò che con un po' di aiuto da Thor, forse avrebbe lasciato stare quel bambino. Se fossero stati salvi da Asgard, Tony poteva - ancora con l'aiuto di Thor - fare lo stesso con lo SHIELD far si che li lasciassero in pace anche loro.  
Tutto dipendeva da Thor. Tony calcolò le loro probabilità, erano piuttosto buone, almeno da quello che sapeva di Thor. Loki lo conosceva in modo del tutto diverso, ovviamente, ma se tutto andava bene gli avrebbe provato che sbagliava, anche se il suo pessimismo era esperienza sul campo.  
Naturalmente, Loki era scettico quando Tony gli spiegò tutta la cosa, ma voleva accontentare Tony e lasciarlo provare. Tony celebrò la sua buona idea cavalcando il cazzo di Loki, il che era una cosa che accadeva di rado fra di loro perché Loki preferiva fottere Tony o essere fottuto. Si godette quell'intermezzo con entusiasmo, ma Loki era impaziente, perciò Tony doveva far venire entrambi velocemente o rassegnarsi al fatto che Loki li rovesciasse ad un certo punto e lo inchiodasse al materasso. Entrambe le cose erano fantastiche, ma Tony doveva ammettere che gli piaceva molto essere schienato e fottuto scrupolosamente da un Loki frustrato. Veniva sempre gridando.  
Fu all'insistenza di Loki che fecero una doccia veloce dopo; svegliò Tony abbastanza da fargli fare una domanda mentre tornavano a letto. "Perché pensi che la magia abbia deciso di ingravidarmi?" A Tony non piaceva, sembrava piuttosto nebuloso. Non che dubitasse di Loki, ma era così... casuale.  
Loki sembrò sorpreso dalla cosa. "Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Bene, io non ho neppure alcun tipo di magia," indicò Tony.  
"Tutto ha magia," Loki dissentì. Poi scosse la testa. "Perché la magia dovrebbe decidere di mettere incinto qualcuno?"  
"Ah, non lo fa? Le donne rimangono incinte perché lo sperma fertilizza l'uovo."  
Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "Non so nulla al riguardo. A volte gli uomini rimangono incinti, a volte le donne rimangono incinte su Asgard. Lo sperma e le uova non hanno nulla a che vedere con la cosa."  
Va bene allora. Forse semplicemente non sapevano come funzionasse. "Ci deve essere qualche tipo di spiegazione."  
Divertito, Loki spinse la schiena contro il petto di Tony, mettendosi a suo agio. "Molte persone hanno cercato di scoprirlo. Non hanno ancora avuto successo. Dormi adesso." La risposta non era soddisfacente, ma andava bene.  
Il mattino iniziò abbastanza bene con un fantastico scambio di pompini con Loki. Poi Loki andò e le cose iniziarono ad andare male: una fra tutte, Tony improvvisamente scoprì che iniziava a vedersi. Non solo un minuscolo gonfiore, ma iniziava ad essere un bel bozzo di già, era del tutto sicuro della cosa. Sembrava grasso.  
E si, era al corrente dei cliché, grazie mille, ma non lo aiutava per nulla quando stava di fianco davanti allo specchio e doveva tirare in dentro lo stomaco per sembrare normale. Lo aiutava anche meno quando dovette scegliere una maglia che non fosse troppo stretta perché Gesù, cavoli, non voleva che Clint commentasse di nuovo il suo peso.  
La cosa successiva che andò male fu la colazione: le arance nella terrina di frutta hanno improvvisamente un cattivo sapore, abbastanza amaro da farlo quasi vomitare, contaminando tutto li dentro. Ma quando Tony lo spinse via con una smorfia e si rivolse invece ai pancake e invece Steve iniziò ad infastidirlo riguardo il mangiare salutare, esplicitamente guardando la singola (una al giorno) tazza di caffè di Tony, supportato da Bruce. Il ridacchiare di Clint non lo aiutò in alcun modo, ne lo fece il modo in cui davvero onestamente infastidisce Tony. Ma che cazzo.  
Ma davvero, stavano praticamente implicando che non era in grado o volontariamente non si prendesse propriamente cura del suo bambino, e quello era seriamente fuori di testa. Anche a suo padre importava abbastanza da dire alla sua segretaria di assumere un cuoco per Tony ed una tata per essere certo che realmente mangiasse quello che il cuoco produceva. Stavano affermando che era peggio di suo padre. La sola cosa che poteva essere più orrenda di quella sarebbe stata implicare che picchiasse suo figlio, o magari lo violentasse. O che fosse come Odino, che era anche possibilmente peggio, anche senza la violenza fisica e sessuale.  
Andò anche peggio quando Thor improvvisamente mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Tony, lo strinse al petto e tuonò, "Tutti quanti, silenzio!"   
Dunque, grande. Non solo tutti si impicciavano immediatamente del fatto che non mangiasse quello che pensavano avrebbe dovuto, ma lui era anche stranamente, assurdamente sensibile e oltre a tutto questo Thor aveva scoperto il suo lato iperprotettivo.  
La cosa peggiore fu come il tutto (sia l'urlare che l'iperprotettività o il toccarlo) rendesse Tony anche più emotivo. Quella doveva essere la sua versione personale dell'inferno.  
"Io penso," disse molto lentamente Steve, facendo il massimo per non guardare Tony, "Che forse dovremo andare a comperare della frutta per Tony."  
"Sembra buona cosa," convenne Bruce, alzandosi ugualmente. Clint non si mosse per seguirli fino a che improvvisamente saltò, guardò a Natasha con gli occhi spalancati, e poi si affrettò ad unirsi a loro, lasciando effettivamente Tony da solo con Natasha e Thor, che lo teneva ancora premuto al suo petto.  
"Oddio," disse Tony dopo un momento. "Quello è stato totalmente mortificante."  
Gli angoli della bocca di Natasha si sollevarono. Senza guardare Tony disse, "Sebbene tu possa mangiare pancake sicuro che nessuno, si impicci dei tuoi affari."  
Bene, aveva senso. Tony pensò di meritare un oceano di salsa al cioccolato per tutto quello stress prima ancora che mettesse del cibo nella sua pancia. Inoltre anche del tonno.  
"Dunque," disse Tony quando si trovò da solo con Thor poco dopo, mentre Natasha era andata in palestra. "Hai un minuto?"  
"Ovviamente!" Thor sembrò felice della cosa ugualmente. Probabilmente stava aspettando la cosa dalla loro ultima conversazione.  
Mandando un SMS rapido a Loki, Tony solo per precauzione condusse Thor nella sua officina. Erano soli, ma non voleva essere interrotto. Al suo ordine, le porte di vetro divennero opache; Jarvis lo avrebbe avvisato comunque se qualcuno si fosse avvicinato ma Tony non voleva che Loki dovesse sparire d'improvviso.  
Loki non si mostrò subito, ma Tony decise di non aspettare. Sedendo Thor nella sua sedia da ufficio, si chinò contro il suo banco di lavoro e mise le braccia conserte.  
"Dunque, tu hai ragione," infine iniziò. "Questo non è uno scherzo, ne un incidente." con una smorfia corresse, "almeno non nel senso che io e Loki non ci siamo... frequentati." Meglio non andare troppo sul grafico davanti al fratello maggiore protettivo di Loki. Giusto.  
Espressione seria, Thor annuì. "E' come pensavo, dunque."  
"Che cosa pensavi?" la voce di Loki arrivò dal lato mentre appariva - si rendeva visibile, più probabilmente. Tony avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.  
A suo credito, Thor non reagì come Tony pensava avrebbe fatto; non sobbalzò e cercò di avvicinarsi a Loki, cercando di coinvolgerlo in una discussione sul passato, o chiamandolo fratello. Ognuna di quelle cose poteva finire in un disastro. Si girò di scatto, si e fissò Loki con occhi grandi, da cucciolo, ma rispose alla domanda con calma, anche cautela, "Che tu non avresti usato l'ingravidamento come uno scherzo."  
Il corpo di Loki era tirato come una molla; stava quasi vibrando, gli occhi brucianti. Prima che potesse divenire cosa brutta, Tony disse rapidamente, "Questo era quello di cui ci preoccupavamo."  
Servì un momento a Thor per togliere gli occhi da suo fratello e girarsi verso Tony. "In che senso?"  
Tony fece un cenno verso Loki. "La tua gente non è stata esattamente gentile con i suoi altri figli."  
Un espressione addolorata attraversò il viso di Thor. "No, per nulla, hai certamente ragione." Sembrò voler dire di più, ma visibilmente si trattenne.  
Si, tutti stavano camminando sulle uova in quel momento. Almeno erano tutti coscienti della delicatezza della questione; il che era già qualcosa.  
"Dunque comprendi il motivo per cui dobbiamo essere estremamente cauti."  
Thor annuì.  
Con un rumore impaziente, Loki si avvicinò e si mise accanto a Tony. "Quello che sta cercando di dire, Thor, è che se tuo padre o chiunque metterà mano su questo bambino, io distruggerò ogni cosa."  
Bene, quello non era esattamente il punto, ma qualcosa che davvero doveva essere detto. Prima che Thor potesse reagire alla cosa, Tony frettolosamente aggiunse, "E tutti vorremmo evitare che questo accadesse, giusto?"  
Attese fino a che Thor e Loki annuirono entrambi, Loki che guardava ancora storto suo fratello. "Giusto. Ed io personalmente non ho davvero intenzione di passare il resto della vita a nascondermi perché tutti cercano di trovare e fare del male a mio figlio. Dunque stavo pensando, puoi convincere tuo padre a lasciar perdere i figli di Loki? Preferibilmente per sempre."  
Thor aprì la bocca e poi la chiuse di nuovo. "Questo è un compito molto difficile, Tony Stark." Il suo viso sembrava spettrale e Tony sentì un improvvisa ondata di simpatia per il tipo, che passava buona parte della sua vita combattuto fra suo padre e suo fratello, cercando di interferire fra i due.  
"Si." fece una smorfia. Stava per dire qualcos'altro ma prima che potesse, il viso di Thor improvvisamente assunse un espressione determinata.  
"Ma io avrò successo." disse nel tono che altre persone avrebbero usato aggiungendo "o morirò provandoci."  
Alzandosi, Thor mise una mano su una spalla di ciascuno di loro. "Io mi occuperò di questo," giurò. "Avete il mio giuramento. Per la mia vita, mio padre non farà del male a questo bambino." Dando un cenno fermo, fece un passo indietro. "Ora devo andare. Potrebbe servire del tempo."  
Con quello, Thor si girò attorno e andò via, presumibilmente a prendere Mjölnir.  
La sua partenza lasciò Tony leggermente sbalordito; si, si era aspettato che Thor fosse al loro fianco, ma stando al pessimismo di Loki si sarebbe aspettato maggiore resistenza. Uno sguardo di lato rivelò che Loki era ugualmente stupefatto.  
"Ah," fece Tony. "Questa è andata bene?"  
Le spalle di Loki vennero sollevate, probabilmente in un gesto inconscio che era doloroso da vedere, specialmente immaginando che Loki fosse abituato a sembrare così spesso, ad Asgard. Doveva esserlo, se una singola conversazione con Thor, che non era durata neppure dieci minuti, lo faceva sembrare ancora così.  
"Sembra," disse Loki dopo un lungo silenzio, "mio fratello si sente colpevole."  
La sua voce diceva "a ragione" ma una fuggevole espressione di desiderio attraversò il suo viso, mandando un diverso messaggio.  
"Forse il tempo lontano da Odino gli ha fatto bene," suggerì Tony. "Forse la distanza lo ha aiutato ad emanciparsi."  
Senza una parola, Loki svanì.  
Facendo spallucce, Tony prese il suo tablet ed iniziò a guardare i suoi molti progetti, cercando qualcosa che lo interessasse abbastanza da volerci lavorare. Parte di lui voleva andare a parlare alla sua squadra, tirare via tutto dalla strada una volta per tutte, ma sarebbe stato troppo presto; era meglio che lo facesse quando le cose sarebbero state più chiare con Asgard.  
Sfortunatamente, venne fuori che quello che per Thor era "del tempo" significava "più di due settimane senza una parola e senza farsi vedere" per altre persone. Fury era incazzato che Thor fosse andato senza una parola e anche di più perché non poteva dire nulla al riguardo; la loro squadra non era completamente autonoma così com'era, perciò non poteva minacciare di cacciare via Thor se non seguiva le regole, e tutti sapevano che gli dei potevano fare quello che gli pareva.  
Visto che anche Tony era escluso dal combattimento, il team rimaneva con due membri in meno, e si vedeva.   
Tony era stava quasi vibrando fuori dalla pelle mentre guardava la sua squadra lottare contro un esercito di robot. Stavano a malapena tenendo loro testa, e gli serviva lui; c'era un robot madre, che protetto dagli altri, li dirigeva come un'ape regina. Disabilitato quello tutti gli altri sarebbero stati facili prede. E Tony era il solo che poteva farlo.  
Infine, guardando Steve cadere sullo schermo e metterci troppo tempo ad alzarsi, Tony non riusciva più a sopportare. Con Jarvis che chiamava il numero di Loki si diresse fuori, l'armatura che si assemblava attorno a lui.  
"Non posso," disse Tony quando Loki rispose.  
Un attimo dopo Loki era li, guardando Tony con l'armatura con un espressione furiosa. "Tu..."  
"Io non posso!" lo interruppe Tony, non importandogli della disperazione che strisciava nella sua voce. "Stanno facendoli a pezzi la fuori! Io sono il solo che può far qualcosa in merito!" se le cose continuavano in quel modo, gli Avengers infine sarebbero stati troppo stanchi. Il robot madre era troppo intelligente, e i robot operai erano troppo numerosi. Anche con i super poteri, gli Avengers erano solo umani.  
Ovviamente Loki sapeva cosa stava succedendo. "Un colpo da quello, Tony," digrignò. "Un colpo ed il nostro bambino..."  
"E allora cazzo aiutami!" gridò Tony.  
Imprecando, Loki avanzò verso di lui, chiudendo la maschera con cura a dispetto del suo umore cattivo. Sollevando le mani in aria davanti a Tony, iniziò a salmodiare.  
Tony a malapena ebbe la pazienza di aspettare, ma cazzo, non aveva molta scelta; non se non voleva mettere in serio pericolo il bambino, e non voleva arrivare a quello.  
Infine, Loki terminò. Pallido in viso, fece un passo indietro, quasi inciampando.  
"Grazie," disse Tony, poteva a mala pena esprimere la sua gratitudine e sollievo.  
"Ogni colpo che prenderai sarà assorbito da uno scudo," spiegò Loki, respirando affannosamente. "Prenderà da me quello che gli servirà per mantenersi."  
"Starò attento," promise Tony e poi volò via.  
Si era tolto dalla comunicazione prima, incapace di ascoltare la sua squadra parlare di strategie e chiamare avvisi gli uni agli altri. Lo attivò di nuovo e disse, "Sto arrivando."  
"No!" disse Steve, sconvolto, echeggiato dagli altri.  
"Va tutto bene," disse loro Tony teso. "Ce ne siamo occupati. Non accadrà nulla. Io sono il solo che può farlo."  
"Tony, per l'amor del cazzo..." Quella era Natasha, sorprendentemente, sembrava assolutamente furiosa.  
"Va tutto bene," interruppe ad alta voce Tony. E infine era arrivato, esplodendo sulla scena e facendo fuoco su un robot che stava per saltare sopra a Clint. "Devo arrivare alla regina."  
"Tony," Steve ringhiò. Per l'amor del cazzo.  
"Volete fottutamente fidarvi di me!" urlò Tony. "Non abbiamo tempo per questo!"  
Ci fu una pausa, e Steve sembrava ancora teso, ma si arrese. "Va bene. Ragazzi, coprite Tony!"  
Perciò fu quello che fecero. Servì fin troppo tempo e Tony prese fin troppi colpi, tutti quanti completamente assorbiti da uno scudo verde che lo copriva. Dopo di ciò furono solo quindici minuti per guadagnare accesso a lei e strappare a pezzi la sua programmazione mentre era coperto dagli altri prima che i robot fossero utili quasi come i Roomba, e altrettanto difficili da disabilitare.  
Quando tutto fu finito, gli agenti dello SHIELD invasero la scena, raccogliendo i pezzi dei robot e iniziando a ripulire. Gli Avengers arrancarono in un furgone che aspettava per portarli al quartier generale per essere controllati e per il rapporto.  
"Tony," disse Steve nel silenzio. Erano tutti ancora in fase adrenalinica, ma stava svanendo, vari dolori e doloretti iniziavano e essere evidenti. Non per Tony, ovviamente, lui stava perfettamente bene; non era neppure senza fiato ormai.  
"Devo andare a casa," disse Tony.  
Gli occhi di Steve sapevano. "Che cosa succede?" comunque chiese.  
"Che cosa pensi?" morse Tony. Guardando dall'altra parte, ripeté, "Devo andare a casa."  
Per un lungo momento Steve lo guardò; poi si girò verso l'autista e ordinò, "Ci porti alla torre prima, per cortesia."  
"Signore," protestò l'autista, "I miei ordini..."  
"La torre," ripeté Steve, educato ma con voce d'acciaio. "Andremo al quartier generale dopo."  
Non c'era dubbio nella mente di Tony, che Steve non avrebbe fatto questo se uno di loro fosse stato seriamente ferito. Non era sicuro che sarebbe stato meglio - non che volesse che qualcuno di loro fosse ferito, ma non voleva esattamente un pubblico. Per come era sembrato quando Tony se ne era andato, Loki doveva probabilmente essere ancora dove Tony lo aveva lasciato. Tony era sempre più ansioso.  
Quando infine arrivarono a fermarsi davanti alla torre, Tony saltò dall'auto. Pensava di volare su invece di prendere l'ascensore, ma Steve lo fermò. Originariamente voleva fermare Tony tenendogli il polso, ma lo scudo immediatamente si attivò attorno alla sua stretta, il che funzionò anche meglio perché fermò Tony sui suoi passi.  
"Tony, prima che saliamo, penso tu ci debba una spiegazione," indicò con calma Steve.  
Aveva ragione al riguardo. Il tempismo faceva schifo ma Steve era stato piuttosto paziente con lui, e i due minuti in più che l'ascensore avesse richiesto non avrebbero fatto una differenza comunque ora.  
La logica non faceva realmente sentire meglio Tony, ma lasciò che Steve e gli altri Avengers lo conducessero all'ascensore. Quando furono tutti all'interno Tony attivò il disturbatore di frequenze che aveva nell'armatura per disabilitare tutta la sorveglianza nell'area ed iniziò a spiegare. "Sta dando di matto. Avete letto la mitologia Nordica?"  
"Si," disse Bruce. Steve, Clint e Natasha annuirono ugualmente. "Quella merda è fuori di testa," commentò Clint.  
"Ricordate cosa è successo ai figli di Loki?"  
Clint divenne verde. "Non dirmi che è successo davvero."  
Tony lo guardò per un attimo prima di girare la testa e guardare al muro. Non vuole vedere le loro facce. "A Odino piace fare davvero cose brutte ai figli di Loki. Sapendo che lo SHIELD vorrebbe un pezzo della torta quando lo scoprissero non aiuta ugualmente. La sua reazione di riflesso è stata quella di assicurare la mia posizione temporaneamente mentre verificava come fare qualcosa a lungo termine."  
"Cosa significa?" chiese Clint.  
Bruce sospirò. "Se lo SHIELD sapesse che Tony è legato a quello che considerano ancora il nemico potrebbero distruggerlo - certamente non si fiderebbero più di lui e lo metterebbero sotto pesante sorveglianza."  
"Come minimo," convenne Tony. "Facendo in modo che tutti temporaneamente mostrassero sintomi di gravidanza ha creato abbastanza ragionevoli dubbi da tenermi al sicuro per un poco. Non a lungo, ma abbastanza. A questo punto se provassero qualsiasi cagata staremo bene."  
Non ebbero tempo di fare altre domande perché l'ascensore tintinnò e aprì la porta. Tony immediatamente uscì. "Jarvis?"  
"Nel soggiorno, Signore."  
Corse lungo l'atrio nel soggiorno, seguito da vicino dagli altri, ma non prestò loro alcuna attenzione. Loki giaceva sul divano, la schiena compressa contro lo schienale, vagamente raggomitolato con le braccia attorno alla vita. Era mortalmente pallido e i suoi occhi erano chiusi.  
"Ehi," disse Tony ad alta voce, sollevato e senza parole quando Loki si stirò vagamente anche se non aprì gli occhi. "Piantala di fare il drammatico."  
Inginocchiandosi davanti al divano, si sporse per toccare il braccio di Loki, ma anche quello fece si che lo scudo verde formasse uno strato protettivo attorno all'area di contatto. "Andiamo, toglimi questa cosa di dosso. Ehi."  
Loki si aggrottò.  
"Ehi," disse Tony più forte, cercando di non dar di matto. "Se non me la togli di dosso ti ucciderò." non era uno scherzo; era chiaramente lo scudo che portava via tutta l'energia da Loki, l'idiota.  
"Attenti, abbiamo un tipo tosto da queste parti." La voce di Loki era gracchiante e debole, ma abbastanza forte che Tony lo comprendesse.  
Quasi pianse di sollievo. "Che c'è, hai girellato per internet di nuovo?"  
L'angolo della bocca di Loki si piegò. "YOLO." Poi iniziò a salmodiare sommessamente, una mano che toccò il petto di Tony. Toccò lo scudo e le sue dita si immersero in esso come fosse chewing gum; un attimo dopo svanì.  
Loki cadde immediatamente addormentato, la mano che cadde senza sostegno. Parte del colore era tornato alle sue guance e sembrava in qualche modo più sano.  
Tony respirò un sospiro di sollievo e si tolse un guanto. Non era davvero necessario, Loki non sembrava più star morendo, ma controllò comunque il suo collo per il battito.  
"Andiamo, lascialo a me," disse Bruce con calma; Tony non lo aveva neppure notato arrivare. Si lasciò spingere via e si alzò dirigendosi alla stazione di smantellamento e lasciò che l'armatura gli fosse tolta. Agli angoli dei suoi occhi guardò mentre Bruce prendeva i segni vitali di Loki e metteva una coperta sopra di lui.  
"Sta bene," disse loro Bruce. "E' solo svenuto. Il suo battito è forte e regolare."  
"Okay." Tony prese un respiro profondo e disse a se stesso di calmarsi. Si sentiva stranamente stordito.  
"Woo!" Improvvisamente Bruce fu li, la mano ferma sul gomito di Tony mentre lo conduceva al divano. Okay, qualcuno gli porti dell'acqua."  
"Sto bene," disse Tony, cercando di colpire le mani di Bruce perché le togliesse, ma Bruce non si lasciò scoraggiare e iniziò a controllare anche Tony.  
"La tua pressione del sangue è bassa," mormorò Bruce, prendendo il bicchiere d'acqua che Steve gli tese. "Bevi."  
"Sto bene," ripeté Tony impazientemente, ma fece come gli era stato detto. Bruce era quello con il dottorato in medicina.  
"Non è vero," disse Bruce fermamente. La quantità di irritazione nella sua voce fece battere le palpebre a Tony. "Cosa stavi pensando? Anche con lo scudo, quello che hai fatto era molto pericoloso." Tony aprì la bocca ma Bruce semplicemente continuò a parlare. "Non importa, so cosa stavi pensando, ed avevi in parte ragione, ma potevi semplicemente istruire noi su come farlo. Sarebbe servito di più ma tutti noi lo avremmo preferito al fatto che tu perda il bambino."  
"Woo! Che cosa vuoi dire, perdere il bambino? Io sto bene!" Che modo di farlo andare fuori di testa comunque.  
"Oggi, è vero," ruggì Bruce. "Ma la prossima volta potresti non esserlo. Ogni tipo di sforzo nel corpo è pericoloso, Tony. Questo era pericoloso per te, per il bimbo e per Loki. Se non puoi affrontarlo, non guardare le immagini - diavolo, di a Jarvis di rinchiuderti e non lasciarti uscire se non puoi fare in altro modo, ma non fare di nuovo un acrobazia simile, capito?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gli acronimi SMS [N.d.T.]_   
>  _WRU: dove sei (where are you)_   
>  _SRY: scusa (sorry)_   
>  _SOK: Va bene (it's ok)_   
>  _YOLO: Tu Vivi solo online (You Only Live Online)_   
> 


	4. Capitolo 4

Il silenzio era così assoluto, che qualcuno poteva sentire cadere il proverbiale spillo.  
Tony annuì e non guardò nessuno. "Capito." la sua bocca si sentiva stranamente secca, perciò prese un altro sorso d'acqua.  
Bruce sospirò e si alzò. "Riposati. Ci occupiamo noi del rapporto. Davvero, Tony - riposa vuol dire non alzarti da qui a meno che tu non stia per farti pipì addosso, capito?"  
Tony annuì.  
"Lo sai, sembra stranamente innocuo senza tutto quel cuoio," commentò improvvisamente Clint. Lui fece spallucce quando ottenne un occhiata da Steve. "Che c'è? Non è colpa mia se l'ultima volta che l'ho visto aveva cercato di invadere la terra." Almeno non ricordò la faccenda del lavaggio del cervello. Aveva perseguitato Clint per parecchio, e comprensibilmente. Un anno prima non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare la presenza di Loki così facilmente.  
Steve si schiarì la gola. "Giusto. Ci spostiamo al quartier generale per il controllo e il rapporto. Tony tu stai qui e riposati. Io dirò a Fury che farai rapporto a lui domani."  
In quel modo gli andava bene. Non che Tony si lamentasse, si sentiva piuttosto bene, ma Bruce lo aveva spaventato. Non si sarebbe alzato molto presto.  
Perciò Bruce, Steve, Natasha e Clint arrancarono via, lasciando Tony da solo con Loki svenuto. Controllò con Jarvis che gli mostrò il filmato di Loki, e come si fosse trascinato sul divano dopo che Jarvis glie lo aveva indicato ed era rimasto a giacere li, sobbalzando ogni volta che Tony veniva colpito. Dopo di quello si sentì anche peggio e attraversò lo spazio fra i due divani per giacere con Loki. Si sentiva davvero un po' stanco.  
Quando Tony si svegliò alcune ore erano passate; fuori era il tramonto, ma qualcuno aveva acceso una bassa luce nel soggiorno. Loki era accoccolato contro di lui da dietro, un braccio avvolto attorno alla sua vita e il respiro che soffiava sul collo di Tony.  
L'odore di cibo permeava l'aria e sentì i suoni attutiti del cucinare e conversazione nella cucina. Tony originariamente intendeva controllare cosa succedeva - aveva bisogno di far pipì comunque, perciò Bruce non avrebbe protestato - ma quando aprì gli occhi trovò che lui e Loki erano sotto l'intenso sguardo di Natasha, Clint e Pepper.  
Tony batté le palpebre. "Si è rotta la TV o mi state fissando?"  
"Da quanto tempo tu e Loki state insieme?" chiese Pepper.  
Quello lo fece aggrottare. "Non stiamo insieme."  
Clint grugnì e tutti e tre guardarono direttamente su e giù fra Loki e Tony. "State coccolandovi," indicò Pepper.  
"Condividiamo un mutuo apprezzamento dei corpi di ciascuno," disse loro Tony, ignorando il sogghigno di Clint. "Non significa che stiamo davvero insieme."  
"Giusto." Pepper alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Dunque, quanto spesso apprezzate il corpo l'uno dell'altro?"  
Tony fece un rapido calcolo. "Approssimativamente tre volte al mese - dunque, che cosa significa? State per dirmi di stare attento? Perché è un po' tardi al riguardo." Fece un gesto verso la sua pancia.  
"Si, chiaramente," commentò seccamente Natasha.  
"Da quanto state facendo questo insieme?" continuò ad interrogare Pepper.  
Con un sospiro, Tony capitolò. Quando Pepper era così era meglio arrendersi e lasciarla fare le sue cose, era meno doloroso a lungo termine. "Circa un anno."  
I tre si bloccarono. "Ti sei fottuto Loki per circa un anno, tre volte al mese?" Clint ricapitolò incredulo. "Come puoi non considerarla una relazione?"  
"Fai sesso con altre persone?" aggiunse Pepper.  
"Io non ho relazioni." Come le cose erano andate con Pepper gli avevano insegnato scrupolosamente che non era bravo in merito. Ed occasionalmente." sebbene non molto ultimamente. Con ultimamente pari agli ultimi sei mesi, adesso che Tony ci pensava. In effetti, era stato solo due volte, una per provare a se stesso che non si stava affezionando (e non era così, Loki era semplicemente così bravo a letto che il resto delle persone lo annoiava, con il cambiamento di forma e la magia e tutto, generalmente Tony doveva convincere gli altri che un po' di pepe - o vaniglia, se si voleva - a letto era una buona cosa ed era alquanto rilassante non doversene preoccupare ogni volta) e una volta per vendetta perché avevano litigato. Nessuna delle due era stata particolarmente soddisfacente, ma non doveva avere alcun significato.  
Pepper fece un respiro profondo. "Gli hai detto "ti amo"?"  
Ah. "Era uno scherzo, non conta!" protestò immediatamente Tony.  
Era futile. Clint, Natasha e Pepper lo fissarono con sguardi pungenti.  
Grazie al cielo, Bruce arrivò (ignaro) a salvarlo. "La cena è pronta," disse loro, asciugandosi le mani su un canovaccio. "Tony, Loki mangia con noi?"  
Tony si tirò su, passando una mano tra i capelli in un futile tentativo di domarli in qualche modo - per qualche ragione il sonno sembrava sempre incasinarli, anche un riposino da cinque minuti. "Non lo so, ceni con noi?"  
"Niente animali morti," borbottò Loki. Non si mosse altrimenti; doveva essere completamente esausto. Faceva sentire colpevole Tony ancora di più; sapeva che se Loki avesse avuto qualsiasi scelta al riguardo avrebbe preferito non affrontare gli Avengers stanco e quasi senza energia.  
Un po' sbalordito, Bruce disse, "Ah, no, in effetti, niente di ciò oggi. Abbiamo gli spaghetti al pomodoro."  
"Bene." Loki si sollevò a sua volta e crollò contro lo schienale, sembrando imbronciato e stanco, pallido con ombre scure sotto agli occhi. Anche i suoi capelli erano ribelli e Tony non poté resistere a passare le dita attraverso di essi per raddrizzarli un poco mentre si rivolgeva a Bruce, "Questo vuol dire che posso alzarmi?"  
"Esatto. Il riposino è stato una buona idea, mi aspettavo che passassi la giornata a giocare con il tuo tablet." Bruce socchiuse gli occhi. "Ma niente attività pesante per oggi. Siedi mentre mangiamo, poi siedi sul sofà prima di andare a dormire. Niente officina oggi."  
Tony aveva intenzione di controllare l'armatura - non era stata realmente colpita o toccata, ma aveva comunque bisogno di essere certo che fosse a posto. Ma poteva farlo domani. "Okay."  
Pepper gli tese la mano aiutandolo ad alzarsi; lui la lasciò perché non gli aveva urlato per essere stato incauto o stupido. Non pensava di essere stato nessuna delle due cose comunque - forse un po' avventato in riguardo a Loki, e si sentiva male al riguardo. La prossima volta avrebbero fatto le cose in modo diverso. La prossima volta, forse Thor sarebbe tornato e non avrebbero avuto bisogno di Thor così urgentemente.  
Per un attimo Tony ondeggiò un poco sui suoi piedi, facendo stringere la bocca di Pepper. "Spero che tu abbia imparato da questo," lei disse leggermente. Tony improvvisamente comprese il cliché della donna incinta che urlava "Non sono fragile! Sono incinta, non malata terminale!"  
Lei prese il braccio di Tony e lo condusse verso la cucina; Tony girò la testa per guardare indietro e vide che Clint tendeva la mano a Loki. Il suo viso era illeggibile e Natasha li guardava entrambi, a braccia conserte. Tony voleva restare e testimoniare cosa sarebbe successo, ma la stretta di Pepper era d'acciaio.  
Tony si era a malapena seduto quando Loki, Clint e Natasha entrarono in cucina; nessuno di loro sembrava ferito. Loki sedette accanto a Tony sull'antico divano della cucina che Steve aveva tirato li un paio di settimane prima e che teneva solo due persone o uno Steve o un Thor, lento e deliberatamente mascherando il suo sfinimento.  
Durante il pasto Tony tenne un occhio su di lui mentre parlava con i suoi amici. Loki rimase in silenzio, progressivamente rallentando il mangiare fino a che a malapena riusciva a tenere la forchetta o tenere gli occhi aperti. Tony premette i loro fianchi insieme e quando guardò di nuovo, Loki dormiva crollato contro la sua spalla. Era in un certo modo dolce, e Tony poteva vedere che Steve e Pepper lo pensavano se gli sguardi che condividevano erano qualcosa su cui basarsi, ma in effetti era incredibilmente preoccupante. Si, gli Avengers e Loki non erano esattamente arcinemici, ma non erano neppure esattamente i migliori amici. Che Loki fosse caduto addormentato davanti a loro... doveva essere incredibilmente esausto.  
"Sta bene?" chiese sommessamente Steve.  
Tony fece una smorfia invece di alzare le spalle. "Esausto," fu tutto quello che disse.  
Steve semplicemente annuì. I suoi occhi sembrarono cercare di dire qualcosa a Tony, ma non aveva idea di che cosa potesse essere.  
Loki non rimase addormentato a lungo; dopo circa cinque minuti si stirò di nuovo, guardando la macedonia (senza arance) che Tony mangiava. Quando Tony glie l'offrì si guadagnò un occhiataccia decisa. Tony stava iniziando a essere stufo del "tieni nella bambagia la persona incinta" che tutti sembravano fare. Poteva offrire la sua dannata macedonia a Loki se voleva, non lo rendeva un cattivo genitore.  
Nessuno commentò la cosa quando Loki seguì Tony in camera sua - quella di sopra stavolta, non c'era scopo a scendere in officina visto che tutti sapevano che lui era già li comunque. Loki chiaramente non era in condizione di andare a casa in quel momento, anche se casa sua fosse stata dall'altro lato della strada.  
Gli servirono due giorni per riguadagnare l'energia per fare qualcosa di diverso da dormire o sonnecchiare o guardare la TV o leggere letteratura semplice. Più di qualsiasi cosa, questo insegnò a Tony la lezione che ormai aveva più di se stesso da considerare. Ebbe anche l'effetto collaterale di mostrare ai suoi amici quanto profondamente Loki si prendesse cura di lui, cosa che ne Loki ne Tony apprezzavano molto, ma comunque. Almeno significava che a loro non dava fastidio che Loki fosse li, anche se erano un po' cauti attorno a lui.  
Tony e Loki non ne parlarono, salvo la seconda sera in cui Loki rimase alla torre, quando furono stesi al buio, quasi pronti ad addormentarsi, e Tony disse, "Grazie."  
Solo quello. Niente blaterare. Era fottutamente difficile; Tony tendeva a soffocare le cose che voleva dire in molte parole, un nocciolo di verità seppellito nelle sciocchezze, ma questo - Loki lo meritava. Non disse una parola al riguardo a Tony, non una volta, nulla. I suoi amici non lo fecero ugualmente, non dopo che Bruce aveva strillato, ma avevano mandato a Tony degli sguardi di biasimo ogni tanto.  
Loki non replicò per molto tempo. La sua pelle sembrava splendere nella debole luce blu del reattore arc; avrebbe dovuto farlo sembrare giallognolo, certamente lo faceva a Tony, ma invece lui sembrava stranamente brillante, ultraterreno. Tony avrebbe dovuto abituarsi alla cosa ormai, ma non ci riusciva. Infine, tutto quello che disse fu, "Il nostro bambino ha genitori forti."  
Tony non era certo di cosa stesse cercando di dire Loki - che erano entrambi forti e per quello sarebbero riusciti a farcela? Che non c'era nulla che potessero farci, che non c'era modo di cambiare il nocciolo della personalità di una persona? Se era così, sbagliava. Tony non era forte, solo recitava la parte, e adesso non si sentiva neppure bravo a farlo.  
Garantito, aveva appena passato la metà della giornata a difendersi da Fury, contestando in cerchi come non fossero fottuti affari dello SHIELD se lui fotteva Loki, considerato che avevano accettato la parola di Thor che Loki era stato punito. Ma sembrava che Fury fosse ancora furioso al riguardo, perché tutti sapevano che non c'era molto che potevano fare comunque. Asgard era molto più potente di qualsiasi cosa Midgard potesse produrre; se fossero arrivati testa a testa Midgard avrebbe potuto semplicemente arrendersi sommessamente, e tutti loro lo sapevano. Tony non aveva apprezzato molto essere stato usato come lo sfogo della frustrazione di Fury al riguardo. Oh, e poi c'era la parte dove Fury apparentemente era ancora irritato per aver dovuto passare due settimane di false nausee mattutine. Si, La giornata di Tony non era stata divertente, ed era in libertà vigilata e a terra - davvero, stavolta, non solo congedo per paternità. Se Steve non fosse venuto a soccorrerlo per cena sarebbero stati ancora li.  
Loki se ne andò a recuperare ovunque risiedesse quando non era con Tony appena poté. Tony gli mandò un SMS "Sto diventando grasso", quasi scherzando, anche se era vero; stava guadagnando rapidamente peso. Loki gli rispose "avresti dovuto vedere me quando ero come te, sembrava avessi mangiato un bambino". Non era bastato; Tony prese una foto di fianco per sottolineare il suo argomento. Loki non fu impressionato.  
Successe un paio di giorni dopo. Tony e gli altri Avengers - salvo Thor, ancora - erano seduti nel soggiorno, guardavano la TV. Bruce amava CSI, Steve ne era stato affascinato (una volta, all'inizio, aveva detto che aveva senso per lui quando spiegato ma verosimilmente sembrava magia, e non aveva mai cessato quella meraviglia iniziale), a Clint e Natasha piaceva discutere l'omicidio perfetto (un incidente, naturalmente, ma come?), e Tony si alternava fra il setacciare in internet e cercare su Wikipedia nel suo tablet in modo che Steve potesse vedere come funzionasse quello che facevano in TV. Tony non aveva fame ma stava ancora mangiando uva perché gli piaceva in modo in cui l'acino scoppiava se lo premeva sul palato con la lingua. Era un po' distratto; il suo stomaco faceva strane cose, non proprio brontolare, il che era strano, perché non aveva fame, e anche se l'avesse avuta, stava mangiando uva.  
Ci pensava assentemente mentre scavava un immagine del suo DNA perché Steve era stato curioso; la fece apparire sul suo tablet e lo tese al suo migliore amico. Era piuttosto carino in uno strano modo quanto fosse focalizzato Steve mentre osservava la doppia elica, come se potesse davvero dirgli qualcosa; non poteva davvero dire nulla anche ai genetisti. Ma era affascinante, Tony doveva dargli merito, e metà di esso lo aveva passato al suo bambino.  
Ah. Il suo bambino. Nella sua pancia, li dove si sentiva strano. Improvvisamente Tony ricordò una delle cose che aveva letto mentre ricercava; non ci aveva prestato molta attenzione al tempo perché non gli era sembrata importante. Era stato più interessato in quelli che considerava i cambiamenti più significativi, come le nausee mattutine, o le voglie o i cambiamenti di umore. Ma nella lista di quelle cose c'era una frase; "Inizierete a sentire il vostro bambino muoversi per la prima volta fra le 18 e le 20 settimane". Aveva saltato il resto; non era sembrato così importante al tempo.  
Wow. Non era stato così in errore da quando aveva pensato che ad Angeline non sarebbe importato se fosse uscito con Zoe tre giorni dopo che avevano rotto. Sfortunatamente, era un quindicenne allora, perciò quella piccola mancanza di giudizio poteva essere spiegata con gli ormoni. Questa probabilmente non poteva.  
"Tony?"  
Battendo le palpebre, Tony guardò in su per trovare Steve e gli altri che lo guardavano con occhi allarmati.  
"Stai bene?" chiese Steve, sembrando preoccupato, gli occhi che andavano su e giù fra il viso di Tony e la sua mano che giaceva sulla sua pancia in quel gesto a coppa protettivo che tutte le donne incinte sembravano fare istintivamente e che per metà del tempo anche Tony non era cosciente di fare ugualmente.  
"Lo sai quella scena in Alien, dove vedi la cosa che si muove nel suo ventre? E' così che si sente. Solo non realmente. Forse? Non lo so."  
"Puoi sentirlo muovere?" chiese Clint a occhi spalancati. "Wow, questo è strambo."  
"Dimmi com'è." Tony si sentì un po' sbilanciato. Aveva pensato che il suo stomaco facesse uno strano, nuovo tipo di gorgoglio, ma quello era un bimbo che scalciava. Nella sua pancia.  
"Sei sicuro sia umano?" chiese Clint, fissando il ventre di Tony, il viso a metà fra l'affascinato e l'inorridito.  
Gli occhi di Tony si spalancarono.  
"Voglio dire," continuò Clint, ignaro, "Metà dei figli di Loki erano animali, giusto?"  
"Clint," Steve lo interruppe seccamente. Clint immediatamente sembrò castigato. Non importava loro di censurarlo più perché scortese e non diplomatico era il modo in cui Clint era fatto, ma quando esagerava, Steve assumeva la sua voce da "giusto comandante", e Clint sorprendentemente, in effetti lo ascoltava allora.  
"Penso," disse Tony molto lentamente, cercando di tenere il suo respiro sotto controllo, "Di aver bisogno di andare a vomitare." L'azione seguì le sue parole e si alzò dirigendosi nel suo bagno. Mentre se ne andava sentì un colpo attutito e l' "Ahi!" di Clint seguito da Natasha che sibilava qualcosa, ma non vi prestava davvero attenzione.  
Steve lo seguì - non nel bagno; Tony non aveva mai avuto problemi se qualcuno testimoniava che vomitasse, ma stranamente, da quando era incinto preferiva tenere le cose in bagno dietro porte chiuse. Dopo che ebbe vomitato premette la fronte contro le piastrelle fredde per un momento, cercando di calmarsi. Improvvisamente, ricordò gli incubi che aveva - in se stessi non qualcosa di nuovo, ma erano inusualmente vividi e lo lasciavano piuttosto scosso. Era riuscito a spingerli via dopo alcuni esercizi di respirazione, ma ce n'era uno che improvvisamente ricordava molto vividamente. Era sciocco specialmente adesso, perché partoriva (logica dei sogni, avrebbe avuto un cesareo) e il bambino usciva morto. Ma il bambino si muoveva, quindi chiaramente era vivo e vegeto - letteralmente. Bruce aveva controllato da vicino la loro salute, quindi tutto andava bene. E nell'estremamente improbabile caso che Bruce avesse mancato qualcosa, Loki non lo avrebbe. Perciò davvero, non c'era logica nel sogno, e Tony non sapeva perché improvvisamente gli era venuto in mente, no.  
Per quando Tony uscì dal bagno era passata mezz'ora, e a dispetto degli esercizi di respirazione e la veloce doccia che aveva fatto, le sue mani tremavano. Steve non era più li, ma invece, trovò Loki che sedeva sul letto, sembrando regale ed intoccabile. "Rogers mi ha informato che sei indisposto," disse. Normalmente Tony trovava il modo in cui andava avanti e indietro dal parlare formale al colloquiale divertente, ma in quel momento non poteva davvero raccogliere l'energia.  
Originariamente, Tony voleva cacciar via la loro preoccupazione; non era davvero nulla, stava solo uscendo di testa un pochino, non era un grande problema. Quello che invece uscì fu, "Puoi dirmi se va tutto bene?" la sua voce molto più sottile di quanto lui fosse a suo agio ammettere.  
Loki si aggrottò, l'intero comportamento che cambiò da distanza a nascosta preoccupazione. "Ovviamente." Si alzò e mise la mano sulla pancia nuda di Tony, spingendo via impazientemente l'asciugamano che aveva ai fianchi.  
Tony non era sicuro se immaginava la magia di Loki che scandiva attraverso il suo corpo o se la sentiva realmente, ma un attimo dopo Loki fece un passo indietro e disse, "State entrambi bene." Le sue sopracciglia aggrottate. "Salvo per come sei turbato. Cosa c'è che non va?"  
Un ondata di sollievo si riversò sopra a Tony così forte che all'inizio non poté rispondere, e poi non seppe davvero come metterla in parole. Come spiegare che era andato fuori di testa perché aveva sentito muovere il bambino? O che aveva ricorrenti, incredibilmente vividi incubi del bambino morto che di solito era in grado di eliminare ma che per qualche ragione lo avevano sopraffatto quando una volta per tutte si erano rivelati essere falsi? Sebbene tecnicamente il bambino potesse ancora morire, aveva passato solo la metà del tempo dopo tutto.  
Oh, dio, non avrebbe dovuto pensarlo. Loki aveva afferrato le spalle di Tony molto rapidamente, o era possibile che Tony avesse perso del tempo. La sua espressione era allarmata mentre conduceva Tony a letto e lo faceva sedere. "Tony," disse con urgenza, mettendo il viso di Tony fra le sue mani. "Cosa succede? Dimmi."  
"Ormoni," gracchiò Tony. Con il senno di poi non era stata una buona idea, perché fino a quello stesso momento Tony aveva sempre reagito in modo irato se qualcuno usava quella parola in relazione a lui o in sua presenza. Loki lo avrebbe saputo, non perché lo aveva detto a Tony ma perché era stato presente due delle molte volte in cui Clint aveva pronunciato la parola con la O quando aveva pensato che Tony non ascoltasse. Tony lo aveva fatto a pezzi in merito. Infatti, chiamare Clint un "piccolo teppista" lo aveva fatto imbronciare e andare in camera sua come un teenager, ma a Tony davvero non importava se significava che poteva passare un paio d'ore senza doversi preoccupare di Clint e dei suoi insensibili, irritanti commenti.  
"Non essere sciocco," disse Loki. "Le tue sensazioni sono valide in ogni momento." Non era divertente come Loki potesse contraddire non solo se stesso, ma tutto quello che chiunque altro diceva in una singola frase? Doveva essere una cosa da mastro parolaio o simili. "Adesso dimmi che cosa non va."  
"L'ho sentito muovere." la voce di Tony era strozzata. Non gli importava della cosa. Anche non per la sua stessa sciocchezza. "Penso di averlo sentito da giorni ma non avevo capito?"  
A suo credito, Loki non sembrò confuso o guardarlo come se Tony fosse strano o reagisse esageratamente. E ancora, non lo aveva mai fatto; aveva mostrato una notevole tolleranza e pazienza con Tony da quando tutto questo era iniziato. Salvo per la cosa dell'abbandono all'inizio era stato piuttosto fantastico in effetti.  
"Sembra strano, vero?" disse Loki. "Avere un essere vivente dentro di te. C'è una differenza fra sapere che è li e sentirlo."  
Ah, ecco perché. Lui ci era passato, lo aveva fatto.  
Tony annuì. "E' solo, che sto avendo stupidi sogni." Era un po' più calmo adesso testimoniando la comprensione di Loki.  
Per un lungo tempo Loki rimase in silenzio, impegnandosi a manovrare Tony verso la testiera del letto e spingendolo sulla schiena, tirando via del tutto l'asciugamano e coprendolo con la coperta. Erano familiari con gli incubi reciproci; li avevano entrambi. Per tacito accordo non facevano domande riguardo le cose che uno di loro poteva dire nel sonno. Tutto quello che facevano era fornire servizio sveglia e conforto, il secondo dei quali tendeva a coinvolgere sesso o bevande o entrambi. Tony era piuttosto certo che Senza Loki li a distrarlo dalla voglia di qualcosa di alcoolico all'inizio della sua astinenza, non sarebbe riuscito a farcela.  
"Sogni di morte," Loki non chiese del tutto poco dopo, quando si fu svestito e messo a letto anche lui, la sola luce che illuminava la stanza il reattore arc di Tony.  
"Si," confermò Tony. In qualche modo, nell'oscurità si sentiva meno stupido riguardo l'intera cosa.  
"Ho trovato che bagni caldi prima di andare a dormire aiutano," gli disse Loki. "Niente di eccitante. C'è anche un incenso rilassante che aiuta a dormire meglio."  
Incenso, ah? Tony non era uno portato per quel tipo di cose, di solito aveva delle cose che profumavano perché qualcuno glie le dava. Era anche troppo pigro per l'acqua di colonia, di solito era Pepper che gli ricordava di metterne un poca, sebbene Tony non vedesse la necessità dei profumi. Erano stucchevoli e davvero, non implicavano che lui non avesse un buon odore di per se? Alcune cose che gli umani facevano erano davvero sconcertanti.  
E lui iniziava a sembrar parlare come Loki. Orrore.  
"Tony," disse Loki qualche attimo dopo, quando Tony stava quasi per addormentarsi. "Non succederà nulla a te o al bambino. Non lo permetterò."  
Tony cadde addormentato con immagini di Loki che bruciava il mondo, perché c'erano delle cose che neppure la magia poteva riparare.  
Dopo di ciò, Loki divenne un po' più appiccicoso; non c'erano altre parole in merito, davvero. Mandava a Tony un paio di SMS ogni giorno, di più se Tony replicava (il che di solito Tony faceva - davvero, mandare un SMS a Tony era dare il consenso ad essere spammato con SMS ogni volta che Tony era annoiato o sentiva la necessità di impartire i suoi pensieri a qualcuno), e controllava ogni sera almeno via SMS, se non in persona, per essere sicuro che Tony usasse i bastoncini di incenso che gli aveva portato. A Tony non piacevano molto, facevano profumare tutto nella sua stanza di erbe, ma non era un cattivo profumo e in effetti aiutavano, quindi quasi sempre si ricordava di accenderne uno prima di andare a letto. Jarvis lo avrebbe svegliato se per caso qualcosa fosse andato a fuoco. Si mostrava in persona più spesso ugualmente, più che altro la sera per andare a letto con lui (letteralmente e letteralmente); a volte Tony andava a letto da solo e si svegliava condividendo il letto con Loki. Era un po' strano all'inizio ma vi si abituò.  
In effetti, le cose sarebbero potute andare alla grande. Tony guadagnava peso regolarmente, cosa di cui si diceva fermamente non preoccupato ed era una cosa buona comunque. Steve aveva un po' mollato sul terrore del cibo salutare, probabilmente principalmente perché (Tony sospettava - non aveva prova ma i due erano diventati stranamente amichevoli ultimamente) Loki gli aveva parlato e perché vedeva che Tony stava continuando piuttosto bene da solo. Fury (e di conseguenza lo SHIELD) si erano un po' calmati, ugualmente probabilmente a causa del fatto che Loki aveva fatto una chiacchierata con lui o forse tre. Tony fece del suo meglio per non sentirsi lasciato fuori, ma si sentiva un po' strano - Loki una volta era solo suo, il suo non del tutto segreto (non aveva fatto alcuno sforzo extra per mantenerlo tale, era solo come era venuto), qualcuno e qualcosa che non condivideva con gli Avengers, come faceva con tutto il resto nella vita. E adesso Loki aveva conversazioni segrete con Clint e Natasha e Steve e Bruce e anche Fury, e Tony era solo perifericamente coinvolto, se lo era. Era ridicolo e infantile essere geloso, Tony era conscio della cosa, ma non lo fermava dal sentirsi tale.  
Ma non era per quello che non poteva rilassarsi.  
Non avevano sentito parola da Thor. Fino ad allora gli Avengers non si erano trovati in una lotta dove avevano avuto pressante bisogno di lui salvo quella volta con i robot quando Tony era stato coinvolto (aveva la sensazione che Loki avesse qualcosa a che fare con la pigrizia dei criminali, sebbene tutto quello che Loki avrebbe detto al riguardo sarebbe stato "Io sono il dio degli Inganni"), ma tutti quanti erano preoccupati di non averlo ancora sentito. Per non menzionare quanto mandasse fuori di testa Tony e Loki perché indicava che le cose non andavano bene con Odino. Loki era teso e meditabondo e Tony era ansioso e irritabile e teneva sempre il suo telefono mobile addosso in modo da poter chiamare rapidamente Loki solo in caso, cosa che gli bruciava anche quando era grato di poterlo fare; non voleva dover avere bisogno della protezione di qualcuno, non gli piaceva dipendere da qualcuno ma era innegabile che gli serviva. Era indifeso a causa della situazione in cui era, specialmente ora che non poteva più indossare l'armatura.  
Quello lo mandava fuori di testa. Aveva provato spesso a indossare l'armatura solo per essere sicuro di poterla indossare se necessario, e sebbene fosse divenuta un po' stretta attorno al ventre era andato bene fino a poco dopo la prima volta che aveva sentito muovere il bambino. Aveva programmato il computer a non usare alcuna pressione per farla adattare se non ci riusciva, e un lunedì nella ventunesima settimana di gestazione di Tony, si rifiutò di fargli indossare la parte mediana. Tony cercò manualmente, più perché in panico che per essere sicuro che non fosse un malfunzionamento del computer (i suoi computer non si guastavano, grazie mille), ma era ufficiale: era troppo grosso per Iron Man.


	5. Capitolo 5

La più logica - no - la sola reazione appropriata alla cosa era un attacco di panico avvolto in un sibilante attacco d'ira. Tony passò il resto della giornata imbronciato e stizzoso, guardando programmi in TV che tutti odiavano (decise perfino di girare su Barbie in modo specifico perché c'era qualcosa riguardo il programma che dava fastidio a tutti) e mangiando cibo spazzatura sparso assieme a qualcosa di sano perché Steve gli mandava ansiosi sguardi a occhi spalancati in stile Bambi. Ma tutti i commenti mordenti di Tony non aiutarono; Steve in qualche modo sembrava aver deciso che sarebbe rimasto con Tony (più tardi, Tony scoprì che Steve aveva mandato un SMS a Loki che gli aveva risposto il motivo per cui Tony dava di matto, ma al momento non lo sapeva). Contro tutte le probabilità, finirono per guardare una maratona di Mio Mini Pony e in qualche modo si trovarono emozionalmente coinvolti con i personaggi. Andò a finire che per fine giornata tutti gli Avengers erano seduti davanti alla TV guardando uno spettacolo relativo a pony anatomicamente impossibili chiaramente progettati per piccole bambine, seriamente discutendo la sceneggiatura e lo sviluppo dei personaggi. Stranamente, Tony si sentì meglio dopo.  
Il giorno seguente, progettò dei guanti che potevano sparare e non erano dipendenti dall'armatura, solo per non sentirsi così indifeso e nudo come una tartaruga girata sulla schiena. Questo lo occupò per un paio d'ore, e poi un altro giorno quando improvvisamente decise di renderli retrattili in modo che finì per avere un paio di bracciali che sembravano una strana affermazione modaiola e potevano essere armati e pronti a sparare in meno di due secondi. Chiaramente, era ancora un genio.

Tony era alla ventiduesima settimana quando finalmente Thor ritornò, cinque settimane dopo essere partito. Sembrava sia esausto che ottimista, l'ultima cosa non era inusuale per Thor, sebbene la prima lo fosse. "Non ti preoccupare, tutto va bene," disse a Tony e poi andò a letto.  
Jarvis non avrebbe aperto le porte delle stanze private di altri a meno che non fosse un emergenza; altrimenti Tony sarebbe entrato in quella di Thor e lo avrebbe svegliato in modo che gli dicesse che cazzo stava succedendo. "Tutto va bene", che diavolo si supponeva se ne facesse Tony di quella risposta? Poteva significare qualsiasi cosa, da "Odino ti ama e non vede l'ora di vedere il suo nuovo nipote" a "Odino ha deciso di aspettare fin dopo la nascita per uccidervi entrambi." Loki non era felice della cosa allo stesso modo. "Thor non pensa mai di considerare i sentimenti delle altre persone," si lagnò, e poi iniziò a discutere di altre occasioni in cui Thor aveva fallito di fare solo quello. Tony rapidamente si unì a lui e i due spesero una divertente ora lamentandosi di Thor e dividendosi una torta. Ogni volta che qualcun altro entrava in cucina e vedeva cosa facevano si giravano sui tacchi e scappavano via fuori di li, il che era ugualmente divertente. In seguito, erano un po' più calmi, specialmente perché da qualche parte nel frattempo avevano ragionato sul fatto che Thor non avrebbe detto a Tony di non preoccuparsi se vi fosse stato del pericolo immediato. E se per Thor "un po' di tempo" erano sei settimane, "immediato" doveva ragionevolmente includerne almeno una.  
Comunque, anche con quella logica, Tony e Loki non erano esattamente calmi. Thor non mostrò la sua faccia per tutto il resto della giornata perciò per quando andarono a letto, erano abbastanza agitati da trattarsi gentilmente a letto infischiandosene se fosse dovuto alla preoccupazione o alla paura.  
Il giorno dopo, Loki e Tony occuparono di nuovo la cucina, per la stessa ragione del giorno prima: erano assolutamente certi che la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto Thor sarebbe stata andare alla più vicina sorgente di cibo appena si fosse svegliato. Avrebbe potuto farsi la doccia, ma certamente sarebbe andato dove c'era cibo subito dopo. Clint sembrò essere un po' nervoso riguardo tutta la cosa e si risolse a rendere gli snack istantanei la sua principale sorgente di cibo per la giornata perché richiedeva meno tempo. "Sento i loro occhi su di me per tutto il tempo in cui sto li," si lamentò con Bruce, credendosi scioccamente fuori portata d'orecchi dalla cucina. Bruce aveva piena simpatia e sedette con loro per un poco, bevendo una tazza di te e chiacchierando di nulla di particolare. La volta successiva in cui Clint arrivò, Tony e Loki si fecero scrupolo di fissarlo.  
Si arrivò a metà pomeriggio prima che Thor infine si mostrasse. Sembrava ancora stanco ma più energizzato di quando si era mostrato la prima volta, e il suo viso si illuminò quando vide Loki e Tony, a dispetto delle occhiatacce gemelle che gli diedero. "E' bello vedervi così bene," disse Thor completamente ignaro. Loro non stavano bene, erano dei collassi nervosi ambulanti.  
"Thor," disse Loki forzosamente. "Cosa ha detto Odino?"  
Il viso di Thor era combattuto, tornando indietro dal frigorifero al viso di Loki e poi al frigorifero di nuovo. Tony ebbe pietà di lui, anche se solo per velocizzare le cose; "Metti paio di pizze surgelate nel forno," avvisò, ben conscio che gli avrebbe guadagnato più punti con Thor per averlo aiutato e inoltre avrebbe dato loro almeno quindici minuti per discutere cosa era accaduto ad Asgard fino a che la pizza fosse stata pronta.  
Sembrando sollevato, Thor lo fece, e poi prese due yogurt dal frigo prima di sedersi con loro. Guardandoli entrambi seriamente disse, "Mio padre ha deciso di essere in pace con questo bambino così com'è con te, fratello."  
Il viso di Loki. Era una complicata miscela di desiderio e rabbia ed incredibile sofferenza. Tony non lo aveva mai visto sembrare così e gli faceva male guardarlo, gli faceva venir voglia di tirarlo nella sua stanza e chiudere la porta dietro di loro in modo che nessuno lo vedesse così vulnerabile.  
"Come hai..." Loki tossì fuori, ma la sua voce si fermò semplicemente nel mezzo e si girò lontano da entrambi. Tony non era certo di doverlo fare, c'era qualcosa di intoccabile riguardo Loki addolorato e quello era un problema di cui non avevano mai discusso, ma aveva sempre spinto i confini e quello faceva semplicemente male. Perciò mise la mano sopra ad una di quelle di Loki che era floscia nel suo grembo, e la strinse. Dapprima Loki si irrigidì, ma poi la sua mano si girò e intrecciò le loro dita insieme, stringendo.  
Tony si schiarì la gola, più che altro per distrarre Thor, che fissava suo fratello con simpatia e dolore negli occhi. "Quindi cosa significa esattamente?"  
"Fingerà che non esistiamo, ma se facciamo qualcosa di terribile verrà ad ucciderci personalmente," rispose Loki. La sua voce completamente svuotata di sentimenti, così come il suo viso quando girò di nuovo la testa, ma le sue dita erano strette fortemente attorno a quelle di Tony.  
"Ti proteggerà anche, se necessario," aggiunse seriamente Thor.  
Loki fece un rumore che poteva essere definito una risata se non fosse stato così amaro. "Odino non mi ha mai protetto, Thor."  
Thor aprì la bocca, chiaramente per discutere, e Tony poteva vedere dove la cosa stava andando; era accaduto innumerevoli volte in precedenza. Loki e Thor avevano solo prospettive del tutto diverse sulle cose. Tony privatamente pensava che la verità dovesse giacere da qualche parte in mezzo, sebbene fosse inclinato a pendere più verso la visione delle cose di Loki, più che altro perché aveva esperienza dell'ottimismo e l'ingenuità di Thor personalmente. In un certo modo, era sorprendentemente calmo mentre Loki si domandava sempre le motivazioni delle persone ed era inclinato a credere il peggio da parte loro. Poteva essere una cosa del territorio del Dio delle Menzogne.  
Perciò prima che le cose potessero andare fuori controllo, Tony rapidamente interruppe. "Dunque siamo salvi." Perché quella era la parte più importante. "Non verrà a cercare il bambino, me o Loki."  
Visibilmente cambiando traccia, Thor rivolse la sua attenzione su di lui. "No, non lo farà. Ha dato la sua parola."  
A dispetto del suo recente inizio di carriera come balena spiaggiata, Tony improvvisamente si sentì incredibilmente leggero. Crollando sul divano, tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu dire "wow". Per un momento tutto quello che fece fu respirare e aggiustarsi al fatto che poteva smettere di preoccuparsi almeno di quello, fino a che si rese conto di una cosa. "Aspetta, se gli stessi termini vanno per il bambino come per Loki, quello significa che lo SHIELD Non può toccare neppure lui."  
Thor annuì. "Esatto."  
Era stranamente psicopatico, una specie di cosa del tipo "La sola persona che ha il permesso di punire/uccidere te sono io", ma davvero, Tony non si sarebbe lamentato considerando quanto stesse lavorando in loro favore.  
"Ti è servito molto per convincerlo?"  
L'espressione di Thor divenne divertita. "Veramente. Gli ho raccontato molte, molte storie riguardo le tue azioni eroiche, Tony Stark."  
Quello non poteva significare quello che Tony pensava significasse. "Aspetta. Non dirmi che hai convinto tuo padre che sono un eroe." Perché lui davvero, davvero non lo era. Guarda di chi portava il figlio. Gli eroi non dormono con quelli che sono dei quasi nemici. Tony sapeva la cosa perché Steve indubbiamente era un eroe, e Steve non avrebbe mai dormito con Loki.  
Gli occhi di Thor scintillarono. "Sono davvero le tue buone azioni assieme alla tua umanità che hanno convinto mio padre." Guardò verso Loki, istantaneamente divenendo serio. "Sebbene fosse già inclinato a mostrare pietà questa volta."  
Quello si provò troppo per Loki. Improvvisamente si alzò ed uscì dalla cucina meccanicamente, fiduciosamente diretto alla camera di Tony. Sia Thor che Tony lo guardarono andare, ma nessuno di loro disse nulla.  
Tony si schiarì la gola. "Dunque, solo per ricapitolare, tuo padre non farà nulla al bambino o a me, mai."  
"Ha dato la sua parola. Voi siete al sicuro." Gli occhi di Thor sapevano, ma non disse nulla.  
Tony prese un respiro profondo, ed un altro. Sembrava così semplice ora, e il tempo passava in modo diverso per gli dei - o meglio, se sei immortale lo vedi passare in modo diverso - ma Thor era stato via cinque settimane. Doveva essere stato molto difficile per lui convincere suo padre a fare quella concessione. Thor non era esattamente la persona più paziente e generalmente non tendeva a dissentire apertamente con Odino.  
"Grazie."  
Thor annuì, e poi sorrise. "Vedrò mio nipote o mia nipote crescere," disse con il suo normale alto tono di voce.  
Oddio. Tony in qualche modo era riuscito a fallire di rendersi conto di che cosa significasse fino a quel momento; improvvisamente vide il suo bambino tornare indietro da pomeriggi con Thor completamente sconvolto e possibilmente facendo domande come, "E' vero che una volta tu eri nudo nella tua armatura?" Perché Thor aveva una propensione per raccontare storie, specialmente storie che imbarazzavano il resto delle persone. Tony non voleva neppure immaginare che cosa sarebbe successo se avesse lasciato suo figlio da solo con Clint e Natasha; sarebbe stato anche peggio. Fece una rapida nota mentale per permettere solo a Steve e Bruce di guardare suo figlio senza supervisione, e poi improvvisamente si rese conto di quello che faceva.  
Stava facendo piani per il futuro, piani riguardo suo figlio (una minuscola persona che era responsabilità di Tony, non riusciva ancora ad evitare di considerarla un idea fenomenalmente cattiva), perché poteva farlo. Era tutto a posto. Non doveva lasciare nulla. Erano al sicuro.  
Thor educatamente volse lo sguardo quando l'espressione di Tony crollò e si alzò a controllare la sua pizza.  
"Giusto," Tony riuscì a dire dopo un paio di tentativi falliti. "Credo che andrò a controllare Loki. Grazie."  
"Tu sei parte della famiglia adesso, Tony Stark," disse Thor quando Tony era già quasi fuori dalla porta. "Io sono addolorato per i nipoti e la nipote che non mi è mai stato permesso incontrare."  
Tony sentì quello che non disse - che non aveva avuto mano in quello che era successo agli altri, che non era d'accordo con la cosa, che gli dispiaceva, e che non avrebbe permesso che lo stesso accadesse al figlio di Tony. La gola bloccata, riuscì solo ad annuire e a fare un rumore strangolato prima di scappare via.  
Come aveva sperato, Loki era in camera di Tony, in piedi nel buio. Dopo che Tony ebbe chiuso la porta, la sola luce nella stanza veniva dal reattore arc nel petto di Tony, attenuata dalla maglia che indossava. Rimase alla finestra come se stesse guardando fuori, ma il vetro era oscurato, tenendo fuori la luce del giorno.  
Tony si appoggiò contro la porta e si lasciò scivolare giù fino a che fu seduto sul pavimento. Tirare su le ginocchia non funzionava bene come una volta, con il bozzo che si frapponeva, ma non era ancora così accentuato e Tony riuscì ad assumere una posa piuttosto teatrale, la fronte premuta sulle ginocchia, le mani sulla bocca. Una parte di lui voleva dire a Jarvis di accendere della musica o qualcosa in modo che non si dovesse preoccupare di qualsiasi patetico rumore stesse facendo, ma temeva che se avesse aperto la bocca non sarebbe riuscito a dire qualcosa di coerente.  
Molto tempo dopo, Tony riuscì a calmarsi abbastanza da respirare normalmente. Normalmente a quel punto sarebbe stato sulla via di essere ubriaco - fuori di testa sotto l'influenza dell'alcool era perfettamente ottimo, dopo tutto, e i postumi erano una punizione sufficiente. Era fuori questione in quel momento, ovviamente, e non era la prima volta che Tony dava di matto restando sobrio (Pepper li chiamava attacchi di panico ma cosa sapeva lei, lui non aveva più nulla per cui andare in panico comunque), ma ancora non era del tutto abituato ad essere completamente cosciente quando accadeva.  
Infine Tony si fu calmato abbastanza da alzarsi e avvicinarsi a Loki. Più vicino Tony ed il reattore arc arrivarono, più chiaro divenne il suo corpo teso. Tony prese un respiro e mise una mano fra le scapole di Loki.  
Dapprima Loki si irrigidì al tocco, ma poi si rilassò nella mano di Tony.  
"Stiamo bene adesso," sussurrò Tony; la voce roca.  
Loki annuì senza parole. Aveva qualche tipo di problema, quello era ovvio, ma Tony non aveva idea di cosa fosse eccetto che erano problemi familiari, e che non era qualcosa che Tony era equipaggiato a trattare. Per nulla.  
Per un poco rimasero in piedi in silenzio, fino a che Loki improvvisamente si girò e tirò Tony contro di se alla vita, premendo la bocca su di lui. Sembrava selvaggio, incontenibile; la sua bocca era fresca e rendeva le ginocchia di Tony deboli, facendolo ondeggiare contro di lui e semplicemente aggrappandosi a lui. Improvvisamente si ricordò quanto tempo era passato da quando erano stati così, incontrollati e un po' bruschi, e cazzo, gli serviva.  
Caddero sul letto, Tony si spinse indietro mentre Loki lo svestì dei calzoni da tuta che portava, la sola cosa che poteva indossare in quei giorni. Si sentiva meno che sexy con la sua pancia, ma il modo in cui Loki lo toccava, reverente e bisognoso, lo faceva sentire come fosse il solo nella stanza che si considerasse deforme.  
Prima che se ne rendesse conto erano entrambi nudi, la pelle di Loki che si scaldava contro il suo corpo. Tony non era del tutto sicuro di cosa farne, sapeva che nella sua forma blu Loki era considerevolmente più freddo di quello ma di solito era caldo come qualsiasi umano con cui Tony aveva fatto sesso. Ma stava diventando più caldo ovunque Tony lo toccava, e Tony non sapeva cosa farne, cosa volesse dire perciò semplicemente si concentrò sul fatto che lo facesse rabbrividire.  
Le mani di Loki erano sulle sue anche, stringevano forte, le labbra sui capezzoli di Tony. Forse doveva essere imbarazzato dai rumori che stava facendo, da quanto impazientemente aprì le gambe, ma Tony non aveva mai avuto vergogna delle cose che faceva a letto. Era forse il solo posto dove non aveva inibizioni, il che forse era il modo in cui tutta quella cosa era iniziata.  
"Andiamo," ansimò, rabbrividendo quando Loki mormorò, le labbra che vibrarono sulla sua laringe.  
Perché Loki non sembrava incline a farlo, Tony lo fece da se, girandosi contro il corpo di Loki mentre si stirava e pescava il lubrificante dal suo comodino. Loki sbuffò quando lui gli mise il tubo in mano ma prese lo sfacciato suggerimento, si unse le dita e le strofinò fra le chiappe di Tony. "Dimmi come hai bisogno che lo faccia," miagolò, e aveva detto bisogno, non voglia, perciò Tony sapeva dove sarebbero andati a finire, sapeva che volevano la stessa cosa.  
"Duro," ruggì, lasciando le sue gambe aprirsi anche di più. "Fottimi duro."  
"Luci, quaranta percento," scattò Loki mentre spingeva un dito dentro e cazzo, voleva vederlo, voleva vedere Tony aprirsi sotto di lui voglioso e tranquillo.  
"Duro," gemette ancora Tony, gli occhi che si alzavano mentre Loki senza fallo andava a toccargli la prostata.  
"Si," miagolò Loki, gli occhi socchiusi. Stava guardando, gli occhi che vagavano sul corpo di Tony come mani, che passavano sopra a dove il suo dito si spingeva dentro e fuori dal corpo di Tony. Tony non lo aveva fatto da parecchio, non gli piaceva toccarsi estesamente ultimamente, limitandosi a masturbarsi nella doccia. Solo adesso divenne cosciente di quanto ne avesse bisogno; solo quello e stava già rabbrividendo, aperto e bisognoso.  
Si contorse quando Loki aggiunse un secondo dito, desiderando che potessero affrettare la cosa perché voleva Loki fra le cosce, voleva scuotersi sotto ai suoi colpi, voleva che le sue mani lasciassero lividi sulle sue anche. Loki mormorava cose sporche nel suo orecchio, quanto lo prendesse bene, quanto fosse pronto a prenderlo, quanto bisognoso fosse che Loki glie lo desse.  
"Sei così bravo," miagolò Loki quando l'intero corpo di Tony si spinse contro di lui quando aggiunse il terzo dito.  
"Cazzo," gemette Tony, gli occhi che si stringevano chiusi.  
"Guardami," ordinò Loki, l'ordine ed il tono fecero rabbrividire Tony ed obbedire, aprendo gli occhi per concentrarsi su quelli di Loki. Erano oscuri e insondabili, il verde a malapena visibile nella luce bassa mentre fissava giù Tony. "Hai bisogno di questo" ruggì Loki, e improvvisamente Tony ebbe un epifania. "Ho bisogno di te," gemette, senza fiato e completamente sincero perché cazzo era vero.  
Gli occhi di Loki si illuminarono, tolse le dita fuori e senza cerimonie le sostituì con il suo cazzo, spingendosi nel corpo di Tony con una morbida, implacabile penetrazione. Tony spinse indietro la sua testa e gemette, e se avesse avuto un numero sufficiente di cellule cerebrali disponibili per curarsene sarebbe stato grato che le camere fossero completamente a prova di suono, ma Loki lo fotteva come se fosse stato il suo lavoro. Tony doveva spingere le mani contro la testiera mentre Loki non faceva prigionieri, penetrando dentro di lui duramente e regolarmente e velocemente, il modo più veloce per portare Tony a perdere completamente la testa.  
Era imbarazzante, quanto velocemente Tony arrivò sull'orlo, nessuno aveva neppure toccato il suo cazzo ed era già così vicino a venire, le gambe avvolte attorno alla vita di Loki. Ogni volta che Loki spingeva sfregava contro la sua prostata, facendolo rabbrividire e gemere e torcersi, e poi c'era il modo in cui Loki lo fissava. Come se possedesse Tony, ma anche come se Tony possedesse lui, ed era un ondata, che saliva su fino alla testa di Tony, e prima che lo sapesse un colpo particolarmente duro lo fece venire, sonoro e caotico e completamente travolgente. Loki gemette ed accelerò, il ritmo che vacillava mentre veniva anche lui, e Tony lo guardò mentre lanciava la sua testa indietro e gridava. Era bellissimo in quel modo, senza freni e senza legami, così come doveva essere.

Ansimante e privato di tutta la forza, Loki collassò sul letto accanto a Tony. Era ridicolo perché era a metà della giornata, ma Tony si sentì iniziare ad assopire. Cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti, si accoccolò sul fianco e guardò Loki solo per avere qualcosa da fare.  
I suoi capelli erano un casino, arruffati e sudati, che si appiccicavano alle tempie e alla fronte. Tony quasi voleva sporgersi a spostarli ma non era sicuro di potere. Loki era stato stranamente intoccabile quel giorno.  
"Fai una dormita," infine disse Loki, la voce vellutata. Girò la testa per guardare Tony, l'espressione stranamente morbida.  
Tony sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, volendoli aprire di nuovo e dire qualcosa di arguto, ma invece cadde addormentato.  
Quando si svegliò la prima cosa che vide fu Loki, giaceva sulla pancia, posato su un cuscino mentre leggeva un libro. C'era un lenzuolo che copriva entrambi loro ma era scivolato lungo la deliziosa curva della schiena di Loki, posato attorno alla parte bassa della schiena. Avrebbe dovuto essere vietato essere così casualmente sexy, ma sarebbe stato brutto per chiunque, perciò era probabilmente buona cosa che non lo fosse.  
"Jarvis, voglio una foto di questo," mormorò confusamente Tony, ancora battendo le palpebre per svegliarsi.  
"E' già stata mia cura farlo, Signore," replicò seccamente Jarvis. In qualche modo riusciva a farlo suonare come se Tony fosse lascivo solo con il suo tono di voce; Tony non aveva idea da dove venisse la cosa, certamente non lo aveva programmato a quel modo. Forse era la prolungata esposizione a Pepper - si, doveva essere quello.  
Loki sembrò semplicemente divertito dell'intera cosa. Al contrario di molte altre persone, lui e Thor non erano mai stati turbati dalla voce senza corpo che gestiva la casa di Tony sembrando sempre onnipresente. Tony non era sicuro di cosa significasse in relazione alla vita ad Asgard, ma gli faceva solo voglia di vedere quel luogo di più. Non che sarebbe mai successo ma in ogni caso, un uomo può sognare.  
"Perché mi hai lasciato addormentare?" si lamentò Tony, rotolando sulla schiena per abitudine e immediatamente rotolando sul fianco, perché santo cazzo quello era scomodo, perché continuava a dimenticarsene. Era più o meno condannato a dormire su un fianco per altri cinque mesi, il che era piuttosto irritante perché lui era uno che dormiva a pancia sotto.  
"Perché chiaramente ne avevi bisogno," disse Loki impassibile.  
Tony grugnì e si alzò per andare a fare pipì, perché aveva bisogno di farlo molto regolarmente adesso, e poi tornò a letto e mise una mano sulla schiena di Loki perché era li e la sua curva era bella. "Quanto tempo?"  
"Un po' più di un ora." annuì Loki verso il comodino. "Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare."  
Una ciotola di frutta ed una lattina di tonno e una busta di arachidi tostate al miele, oooh. Tony mise tutto insieme perché il tonno stava praticamente bene con tutto in quei giorni per quello che lo riguardava, e le arachidi erano buone e croccanti ed era disgustoso e meraviglioso e Tony coglieva uno speciale piacere nelle smorfie che le persone facevano. Clint diventava ancora verde quando Tony faceva colazione con il tonno; la parte migliore era che non gli era permesso dire nulla al riguardo perché era quasi stato accoltellato con i cucchiai varie volte perché Tony diventava un po' emozionale in quelle giornate. Era fottutamente imbarazzante, ma la parte in cui rendeva tutti a disagio e accomodanti era a volte molto divertente. Tutto quello che Tony doveva fare per far si che lo accontentassero a quel punto era spalancare gli occhi e lasciar tremare un po' il labbro inferiore, era geniale. Specialmente il modo in cui Steve ogni volta andava quasi in panico. Anche Hulk era intimorito dall'espressione - si Tony aveva il potere.  
"Thor sta parlando al vostro direttore," la noncuranza di Loki fece esplodere la bolla di felicità, incluso tonno, di Tony.  
"Gli hai parlato tu?" chiese Tony, leccando il suo cucchiaio. Forse avrebbe dovuto aggiungere del miele la volta successiva, il succo della frutta lo lavava via dalle arachidi il che era triste.  
"Perché dovrei?" la voce di Loki era tagliente e fissava duramente il libro, ma Tony avrebbe scommesso la sua torre che non stava leggendo una parola.  
Rischiare quella confortevole, insolita domesticità o non rischiarla?  
Bene, Tony non era usualmente prono a prendere la via più semplice. "Perché chiaramente, c'erano alcune questioni che riguardano Odino di cui potresti parlare con lui." Tony aveva l'impressione che ci fosse molto di più di cui Thor non parlava; era stato lontano cinque settimane dopo tutto. Dovevano aver discusso di più della straordinarietà di Tony.  
"Tutto quello che doveva essere detto è stato detto," disse freddamente Loki. "Odino non vuole avere nulla a che fare con me, il che va semplicemente bene, perché io non voglio avere nulla a che vedere con lui."  
"Si, stronzate." Tony mise via ciotola e cucchiaio e incontrò lo sguardo furioso di Loki direttamente. "Usavo dire lo stesso di mio padre - diavolo, lo dico ancora, ma la verità dei fatti è, che avrei fatto i salti mortali indietro per avere la sua approvazione anche vent'anni dopo che era morto. E non importa nulla che lui sia tuo padre biologico o meno, perché ti ha allevato e tu hai passato buona parte della tua vita pensando che fosse tuo padre, e non importa quanto tu voglia disconoscerlo adesso, non puoi cancellarlo."  
Loki si spinse in su e fece come per scendere dal letto, ma Tony doveva sentirsi particolarmente spericolato oggi (o forse erano le endorfine derivate dal grande sesso, o il riposino, o il tonno, o l'euforia dalla recente soluzione di tutti i loro problemi, o gli ormoni) Perché si sporse e afferrò il suo braccio. "Non sto dicendo che non abbia fatto un casino. Diavolo, chiaramente lo ha fatto, enorme, e per lungo tempo. Ma se davvero volesse lavarsi le mani di te ti avrebbe dato un calcio nel didietro, e detto a tutti che non sei davvero suo figlio perciò potevano fare quel che diavolo volevano contro di te, guardando dall'altra parte. Non ti dico - ascolta, non so cosa sto dicendo. Voglio solo che tu la smetta di essere così lacerato da tutta questa cosa."  
"Parli di faccende in cui non hai assolutamente alcuna autorità," morse Loki, tornando al modo di parlare formale nella sua rabbia. Stava quasi vibrando in essa, eppure non stava andandosene.  
"Si, assolutamente," convenne liberamente Tony. "Presumo che quel che sto cercando di dire è che, tu sei libero. Non devi preoccuparti più di lui."  
"Dimentichi, ha fatto voto di punirmi se esco dalle righe." la voce di Loki era fredda, tutto il suo corpo era teso. Era un attimo lontano dallo strapparsi via dalla presa di Tony e svanire, Tony poteva sentirlo.  
"Sicuro." Tony si schiarì la gola. "Ma tu non vuoi realmente fare il tipo di cosa che attirerebbe la sua attenzione."  
"Come lo sai?" Loki si girò attorno per ringhiargli. "Quello è come vorresti che fossi, ma che succede se non lo sono? Che succede se tutto quello che sto facendo è aspettare il mio momento? Infine mi annoierò."  
Tony sussultò, perché era una delle sue preoccupazioni più valide. Non era così interessante se si toglieva via tutta la parte luminescente. "Perché il tipo di cosa che attirerebbe l'attenzione di Odino non è qualcosa che qualcuno farebbe perché è annoiato. E' il tipo di cosa che qualcuno farebbe per avere l'attenzione di qualcuno. Non si decide di soggiogare un pianeta perché si vuole controllarlo ma perché si vuole provare a qualcuno che si può farlo. E' un urlo per richiamare l'attenzione su una scala che buona parte delle persone possono sperare di raggiungere, ma comunque un grido di attenzione." Tony sapeva un po' al riguardo ugualmente. La sola ragione per cui non era finito davanti ad un giudice e infine in prigione era perché non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno e perché suo padre era vergognosamente ricco e ci teneva alla sua reputazione abbastanza da fare in modo di ripagare tutti i danni alle proprietà che faceva Tony. Era servito a Tony un tempo dannatamente lungo per imparare che le persone non ti avrebbero amato solo perché tu lo volevi. L'odio era più facile, ma a volte altrettanto difficile da ottenere; il disinteresse era la cosa peggiore che c'era, ma se era quello che ricevevi tutto quello che potevi fare era andare a casa e leccarti le tue ferite in privato.  
"Tu non mi conosci," sibilò Loki, tirando il suo braccio via dalla stretta di Tony e girandosi.  
Il modo in cui non se ne andò subito dopo diceva qualcosa di diverso.  
Non parlarono molto dopo - in effetti per nulla. Tony si fece una rapida doccia, il dolore piacevole nei suoi arti che gli ricordava quanto era stato grandiosa la metà di quel giorno, ma a quel punto si sentiva quasi come si era sentito quel mattino. Teso come non mai, irrequieto e sulle spine, pronto a far scattare un coperchio alla più piccola provocazione.  
Appena prima di cena, Thor venne a dirgli che Fury voleva vederlo. Tony sapeva che poteva rinviare fino al giorno dopo, perché Bruce aveva regole strette riguardo i pasti e il tempo prima e dopo cena e prima di colazione, dando a Tony una conveniente clausola di uscita se non si sentiva di trattare con chiunque, ma voleva solo che quella cosa fosse finita quindi andò.  
Fury era incazzato, più del solito, perché odiava fottutamente quando Odino gli diceva cosa fare e odiava anche di più quando non c'era nulla che potesse fare in merito, il che era generalmente ogni volta che accadeva. Non era una buona combinazione; in cinque minuti stavano strillandosi a vicenda. In ogni altro momento sarebbe stato catartico ma nel momento in cui le cose divennero interessanti - Tony stava semplicemente urlando che non erano affari di nessuno chi lui si fottesse mentre Fury si preparava a tirare fuori la carta del "sei in questa fottuta squadra solo perché ti sei comprato il tuo posto, posso buttarti fuori quando voglio" - Tony ebbe quasi un mancamento. Le cose stavano diventando un po' offuscate ai bordi ma Tony non vi aveva prestato attenzione perché aveva semplicemente chiuso con quelle stronzate, era livido di rabbia, e un attimo dopo era seduto su una sedia, un tovagliolo bagnato sulla fronte e un bicchiere d'acqua gli veniva posato sulle labbra mentre qualcun altro stava facendogli aria con una cartella come fosse una specie di donzella vittoriana. In sottofondo Fury urlava che avrebbe ucciso qualcuno se Stark gli fosse svenuto davanti, e qualcuno replicò bruscamente che in quel caso, Fury avrebbe dovuto trattenersi e non urlargli contro la volta successiva. Era Coulson, Tony si rese conto un attimo dopo, il fottuto Coulson che faceva l'eroe con Tony, damigella in pericolo.  
Quella giornata ufficialmente fottutamente faceva schifo. Tony non voleva più alcuna parte in essa.  
Sfortunatamente, quando cercò di alzarsi ci furono improvvisamente circa cinque paia di mani che lo premettero di nuovo giù dicendogli di stare calmo, un medico stava arrivando, beva un po' d'acqua Signor Stark, semplicemente respiri Signor Stark, se cerca di alzarsi di nuovo la legheremo a questa sedia Signor Stark.  
Cazzo.


	6. Capitolo 6

Fu solo una questione di tempo prima che i suoi amici sentissero della cosa perché Jarvis aveva orecchi ovunque e non aveva scrupoli a dire a Steve se Tony rischiava la salute, il che ultimamente significava fargli sapere quando era il momento di portare uno spuntino a Tony o trascinarlo fuori dall'officina. In questi giorni Tony dormiva ogni notte per almeno otto ore; non aveva dormito così tanto da quando aveva undici anni.  
Cinque minuti dopo l'intera squadra entrò come una tempesta nell'ufficio di Fury - seriamente, l'intera squadra più Loki. Steve indossava l'espressione che significava che disapprovava così pesantemente che era davvero arrabbiato, e non la rivolse a Tony ma a Fury. Bruce arrivò dritto da Tony, mentre Clint e Natasha iniziarono a sussurrare furiosamente con Coulson; Thor aveva una mano sul braccio di Loki e sembrava trattenerlo mentre Loki guardava storto Fury che era coinvolto in una sibilante conversazione con Steve.  
"Okay," disse Tony. "Penso di volermene andare adesso."  
"No," Bruce negò bruscamente. Sembrava stesse per diventare Hulk. "La tua pressione sanguigna è elevata, le tue pupille sono dilatate e non mi piace il tuo aspetto. Stai su questa sedia."  
"Non Temere!" Clint esclamò improvvisamente. "Questa sedia ha le ruote." Con quello, lui e Natasha si impossessarono dei braccioli della sedia e iniziarono a spingerlo fuori dalla stanza e giù per il corridoio verso l'ascensore.  
"Stiamo sequestrando la sedia di Fury in questo momento?" chiese Tony incredulo. Non riusciva a ricordare se era quella in cui era stato spinto; aveva perso un po' di tempo.  
"Diavolo, si!" esclamò Clint.  
"Se lo merita," aggiunse seria Natasha.  
Okay allora. Tony era del tutto d'accordo con la cosa.  
"Dunque ho sentito che avete fatto un buon accordo per voi con il papà di Thor," commentò Clint casualmente mentre Natasha andò a effettuare la scansione di riconoscimento retina e voce che serviva a salire alla porzione della torre riservata agli Avengers.  
"Praticamente non gli importa cosa facciamo finché Loki e il bambino non fanno casino; se lo fanno lui li ucciderà entrambi. Inoltre punirà chiunque cerchi di farlo al suo posto," Ricapitolò Tony. Non era sicuro quanto i due sapessero dell'accordo fra Loki e Odino.  
"Quel tipo certamente non vince il premio per il padre dell'anno," disse Clint. "Ma presumo sia meglio di nulla, ah?"  
"E' molto meglio di come abbia reagito agli altri figli di Loki, questo è certo," puntualizzò Natasha. Tutti e tre rabbrividirono.  
Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono all'ultimo piano e Clint e Natasha spinsero Tony fuori, dirigendosi in cucina. Clint non aveva ancora terminato con l'argomento, comunque. "Non mi meraviglio che il tipo sia così fuori di testa con un padre simile. Per essere onesti, sono sorpreso che sia così sano."  
"Sicuro." Anche Tony lo era, tutto considerato.  
"Non lo era prima," gli ricordò Natasha, "ma presumo che ci stia arrivando."  
"E' assolutamente molto più sano dell'ultima volta che l'ho incontrato," convenne Clint. "Si è anche in qualche modo scusato."  
"Davvero?" Tony era sorpreso dalla cosa; non se lo sarebbe aspettato per nulla.  
"Si." Clint lo posizionò al tavolo e si diresse in frigo, mandandogli un occhiata. "Ha detto che sa cosa vuol dire essere un attrezzo e che gli dispiace avermi fatto provare la sensazione o qualcosa del genere. Che ne pensi, lasagne? Ce ne sono ancora degli avanzi da ieri."  
Ah, le lasagne fatte da Steve. Perfetto. "Si."  
"Insalata anche," aggiunse Natasha. Loro due iniziarono a fare di cena, non servì molto tempo; un po' di microonde e un mescolare insalata pre tagliata con uno di quei condimenti organici e senza conservanti che piacevano molto a Natasha. Misero il tutto su un vassoio che Natasha portò in soggiorno mentre Clint spingeva via Tony; era davvero divertente. Specialmente il pensiero di Fury in piedi nel suo ufficio perché Tony aveva la sua sedia mentre Steve lo rampognava.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto essere preoccupato che Loki e Thor fossero li ugualmente, ma davvero non aveva l'energia per farlo.  
Clint lo parcheggiò davanti al divano con esagerati rumori di frenata. "Trasferimento," ordinò. Quando Tony sedette al sicuro sul divano portò via la sedia e iniziò a lanciare cuscini e una coperta a Tony in modo che potesse mettersi a suo agio. Nel frattempo Natasha arrangiò i piatti sul tavolo e li mise giusto davanti a Tony perché li potesse raggiungere facilmente. Era sia dolce che un po' strambo, i due che si prendevano cura di Tony a quel modo. Non che non si fossero mai aiutati a vicenda, ma di solito era Steve che faceva quel tipo di cosa da chioccia. Non lo forzarono neppure a guardare qualcosa di orribile; fu una maratona di Doctor Who, Tony poteva davvero approvarla.  
Circa mezz'ora dopo dopo che si erano sistemati confortevolmente tutti gli altri tornarono a casa.  
"Tony, stai bene?" chiese Steve ansiosamente e immediatamente iniziò a lagnarsi, sentendo la fronte di Tony come se ci fosse un vero scopo nel farlo.  
"Sto bene," mormorò Tony. Chi se ne fregava, era stanco; aveva mangiato tutto il cibo, anche l'insalata e la frutta, e poi aveva bevuto una cioccolata calda che Clint gli aveva fatto (non era ancora sicuro che fosse vero, Clint non si era neppure lamentato, era solo andato e glie l'aveva preparata, con una goccia di sciroppo alla menta dentro, esattamente come piaceva a Tony. Sullo schermo, il dottore stava cercando di evitare che tutti guardassero l'incoronazione di Elisabetta seconda per evitare che la popolazione britannica divenisse formata da schiavi privi di mente, il che era divertente sotto molti aspetti. Eppure, Tony stava per appisolarsi.  
"Lo SHIELD se ne andrà," disse Loki. Questo svegliò Tony rapidamente.  
"Chi come e quando, adesso?" si spinse in su; Natasha mise la TV su Mute.  
"Apparentemente ha problemi con il fatto che io viva nel quartier generale degli Avengers," disse Loki con falsa indifferenza. "Il vostro Capitano gli ha detto che non sono affari suoi chi vive con gli Avengers."  
Tony si girò con occhi spalancati verso Steve, che piegò la testa, sembrando sia imbarazzato che determinato. "Fury ha detto che questo è anche un ufficio dello SHIELD e che è assolutamente affar suo chi ci vive al piano di sopra. Loki gli ha fatto notare che questa è la tua torre e che poteva andarsene quando voleva se non gli piaceva chi tu ammettevi a risiedervi."  
"Non sono sicuro a quale di voi due farei un pompino in questo momento," disse Tony.  
Steve divenne rosso carminio e sembrò vagamente scandalizzato, mandando occhiate preoccupate a Loki. Loki sollevò semplicemente un sopracciglio verso Steve, perché quello era qualcosa che lui e Tony avevano in comune - si sarebbero fatti Steve se qualsiasi opportunità si fosse presentata. Davvero avevano una classifica di chi degli Avengers si sarebbero fatti che praticamente includeva tutti loro salvo Thor, perché Tony aveva un po' di auto conservazione e nop, non sarebbe andato li. Thor era bollente, ma nessuno è così bollente.  
"Possiamo tornare alla parte in cui Fury se ne va?" richiese Clint. "Come diavolo è successo?"  
Loki alzò gli occhi. "Apparentemente sono un rischio per la sicurezza nazionale e lo SHIELD riconsidererà il proprio coinvolgimento con gli Avengers."  
Tony grugnì. "Giusto, come se potessero. Loro hanno bisogno di noi più di quanto noi abbiamo bisogno di loro."  
"Tecnicamente io e Clint siamo agenti dello SHIELD" Ricordò loro Natasha.  
"Come se vi dessimo indietro," ribatté Tony. Si riaffondò nei suoi cuscini, mettendosi a suo agio. "Questa cosa si è rivelata essere sorprendentemente bella."  
"Ci sarà qualche genere di ricaduta," Steve era cauto anche se si sedette sulla sua poltrona. Thor prese l'altro divano con Bruce mentre Loki senza cerimonie sollevò i piedi di Tony, sedette giù e li mise nel suo grembo.  
"Ce ne occuperemo quando arriveranno," disse Bruce.  
"Vai Squadra," convenne Clint. Natasha ripristinò l'audio di nuovo e Loki iniziò a fare un massaggio ai piedi di Tony sotto la coperta.  
In cinque minuti Tony dormiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _E anche questo racconto è terminato, quel che accade dopo si trova nella seconda parte che è in fase di traduzione, ci vorrà qualche tempo ancora ma nel frattempo è pronto un altro dei racconti di scifigrl47 un racconto con le "ali" che partirà la prossima settimana. Intanto spero abbiate gradito la folle immaginazione di melonbutterfly ed i suoi universi alternativi. EG [N.d.T.]_


End file.
